life unknown
by Ms.Kaykay Salvatore
Summary: "This is only the begining of a love story and a family." Damon said. There will alway be a prince and a princess and enemies and happily ever after..can Damon and Bonnie have that after everything they went through espically together


DAMON:

I watch as I see her…my little cara on the bed in pain, screaming, and crying out in pain. I couldn't do nothing but watch as Klaus eat her stomach while Katherine stood by ready to take my babies. Me and Bonnie's babies. Our babies.

I couldn't believe that I wasn't fast enough to save her. I'm a damn vampire for crying out loud, I'm supposed to be fast. I'm supposed to protect her. But I failed. She's my life but the bitch Katherine doesn't like seeing me and Stefan happy for once without her.

"aah." She screamed. I hate seeing her like this and it kills me that I can't do anything about it. Klaus has hybrids holding me, Elena, sage, and Meredith. Staking us, putting vervain in us that it is weak-ing us by the second well besides Meredith though it doesn't hurt her as much since she a half vamp and vampire hunter.

"aah" there goes her scream again. I watch Katherine try to cut in her stomach again, but didn't do anything but make Bonnie scream in agony Pin some more. I swear I wanted to rip her head off.

Klaus took over again ripping her stomach up. I look up at Bonnie while Katherine grabbed our baby. "It's a girl." She said. "if the baby out of me why am i still in pain?" bonnie yelled. That made me think until I finally thought of it, she may be having twins. "We have twins, Klaus." Klaus hold the other baby he delivered. She smiles. How damn she called our babies hers and Klaus's babies "Give me my babies." Bonnie demanded pain in her voice. "Ok, I let you hold our twins since you carry them for us." She smiles. She handed bonnie our baby...girl first then the baby boy who Katherine took out of Klaus hands. "I'll let you name them too, but if you do something witchy I will make sure you'll die, but I don't see why since you look weak as hell." She chuckle "I'll name her Kayla Sophia Salvatore and him Nathan Damon Jr." Bonnie said, I couldn't help but smile at that name Bonnie picked.

I watch as a tear slip out of Bonnie eye. She makes a small painful noise. The baby Kayla and Nathan began crying, Katherine and Klaus hurriedly took Kayla and Nathan out her arms. Bonnie look at her babies one more time before closing her eyes. "nooooo." I screamed. "Looks like the babies was to (powerful) for her to handle."

Out of pure rage I hit the hybrid that was holding me down. The vervain took a lot out of me but luckily I had enough energy to knock this baster out. Then Elena, Stefan, Meredith, and sage did the same knowing this battle isn't over. I made my way over to Katherine. I heard a growl that wasn't mine nor hers I look to my side and noticed that Tyler was next to me. good thing he brought his pack with him too. I gave him a small nod. We was about to attack until Klaus somehow manage to get us on him to fight. Just when I was about to pound his face in his little hybrid jump us.

Luckily I was knocking them from left to right. When we were all done with them, We all turn our attention to Klaus and Katherine. They began running in vamp speed in the clearing and we did the same, but it felt like they was running faster than us. They were so fast that we lost them. we stop moving when we noticed we couldn't sense them anymore. "ugh, you basters."

We all made our way to the clearing where the house Bonnie was in, where all the things took place. I ran to Bonnie holding her. I couldn't hear nor feel her pulse. I knew that she was gone I just didn't want to believe it. Not only did I lose her, I lost my baby girl, Kayla Salvatore too. Tears shed down my face. I haven't cried in forever and all those forever tears are running down my face. "we'll get them both back." Elena said. "easy for you to say Stefan change you, Bonnie is dead, she never coming back to me, neither is my new born child" "you don't know that." Meredith said. She the usually the calm one and seeing tears run down her face kind of shock me. I didn't think about it long because I was too busy rocking Bonnie, begging who ever who can hear me to bring her back.

We stood in the house for 2 hours now. "Damon, Bonnie would want you to bury her, and to get your daughter and son back."

"How would you know what Bonnie would want she's 'dead' remember. Did Bambini family finally upgrade their blood for you that they finally gave you some strength to know what (dead) Bonnie wants? I'm mean come on really aren't you worried that one day all the forest animals are going to band together and fight back? Surly they talk."

"I know your mad, but take that on Klaus and Katherine." Stefan said.

"fine." I said not wanting to hear my annoying brother voice anymore. I got up and grab bonnie carrying her Bridal- style.

BONNIE

It's been two weeks since I seen Damon and the time I do see him he's getting weak from vervain. I got kidnap by that bitch Katherine and Klaus and I knew they only did that for my baby. 5 hours ago I was in my prison/ bedroom looking out the window. I wasn't in Mystic Falls no more instead I was in Italy. One of Katherine's slaves came in my room with a cup of blood. Two other slaves came in the room to help me get up. "ah, I see rossa, up and ready." Klaus said entering the room with Katherine. "here you are love, your dinner." Klaus said. The slave name Trevor gave me the cup of blood, but it drop, but that's not the worst part, when the cup spilled all on the carpet that when I went into labor. My baby had broke my back that I landed on the floor I was losing blood. Klaus put his hand under my head. "Katherine go get the things ready, now. you, slaves help her but you two help me."

Now I'm on a bed that Katherine made for me. The baby was making everything hurt that I was screaming like crazy that I couldn't focus, but Katherine had a slave to steady me to be my focal point. Just when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. Damon bust in with Elena, Stefan, Meredith, and sage right behind him, I smile at them. But the smile was replaced by my scream. Katherine tried cutting in me. It hurts like hell that I kept shaking my head no. the pain was agony. "Get them." Klaus yelled at his hybrid. "Klaus, it's not getting through her skin." Katherine shouted at him. He stared at her then moved her out of the way. He bent his head and bit right into me, I was screaming bloody hell. The pain I couldn't take it, it was too strong. I wanted this damn thing out of me. This baby never did nothing like this through my whole pregnancy cracking my bones like it is now, maybe because I'm in labor or a bad man is eating away at my stomach. But either way the pain was horrible. Tears were streaming down my face. "aaaah."

After what felt like forever the baby was finally out of me, now in Katherine arms. I wanted nothing more than to kill this bitch, I would've if I didn't feel so weak. I was wondering why my friends wasn't attacking especially Damon since they have his baby, but I noticed that they are holding them down, all of them up stakes in them, vervain in them. The sight was really wrong, "It's a girl. We have a baby girl Klaus" she smiles. "Give me my babies" I demanded. "Ok, I let you hold our twins since you carry them for us." She smiles. She handed me my baby...girl first then my baby boy. "I'll let you name them too, but if you do something witchy I will make sure you die." "I'll name her Kayla Salvatore." She said looking at the baby girl. "and name him Nathan Damon Jr."

A tear slip out my eye as I hold my baby girl and baby boy for the first and possibly the last time. "Mommy loves you." I kissed them. She open her eyes just a little she her blue eyes just like her father. I smile. I couldn't see my sons eyes because he wouldn't open them. Out of nowhere my body felt like it was burning, like it caught on fire. Everything stops moving, like your frozen and it hurt too much to move. Before I could register Katherine and Klaus took my baby girl and boy out my hand. I look at Kayla and Nathan one more time before closing my eyes. Everything around me went black. I couldn't even open my eyes. I saw a light. I moved closer to it and I noticed that it was Grams. That when it hit me I'm dead, tears shed down my face as we took hands. "It's going to be ok baby girl."

BEFORE ALL OF THIS

Bonnie

I lay on Damon chest looking up at his face. We have been together almost a year now. We have been through a lot to last us a life time. So we decided to take a little trip to New York City. You know how Damon likes to go big. So it's either go big or go home. To Damon disappointment Elena and Stefan tagged along. "Stop staring." "Why." "cause that's stalking." He said smirk on his face one eye open looking at me. "nope just observing my handsome vamp- boyfriend." I said. "Thanks for the compliment cara." I love when he called me that. I kiss him on the cheek getting ready to go make breakfast for me and Elena, unless she did it. Damon wraps his arms around my waist pulling me back to him. "Damon." I playfully whine. He immediately kisses me which return into a heated kiss. He moved down to my neck. "babe I need to make breakfast." "make Elena do it, since her and her vamp- azz of a boyfriend invited themselves let them slave for us." I couldn't help but laugh a little by Damon insulting his brother.

"I would love my friends to slave for me for my satisfaction then that mean they would be doing your job by keeping me satisfied." I smirk to myself hopefully catching on to what I just said as I move away from his embrace. I got up headed to the mirror and put my red/brown curls into a ponytail. I headed downstairs in my sleepwear not caring what I'm looking like at the moment. I didn't actually feel like cooking anymore so I just made two bowls of cereal. Elena also made her way into the kitchen. "I see you didn't care either what you look like at the moment either." She smiled at me and nodded. "I noticed you too. Hey after this you want to play the wii sing it and dance it." "maybe later."

"no. for god sake Elena you sound like you be chocking on a cat when you sing, my cara, on the other hand has a beautiful voice." Damon said entering with his brother, heating himself some blood up. "don't be rude Damon, it's not attractive." Stefan said. "Do I need to be like Keri hilson 'get yourself together don't hate, jealously is the ugliest trait. Maybe even on you too." He smirks. "Thank you mike Epps." Elena said using sarcasm rolling her eyes. "You were never good at sarcasm, you should stop using it." "Whatever"

The door bell rang indicating us that someone was at the door. I see no one else was going to get the door so I began to get up before Damon stops me. "cara, no our minions can do it since they wanted to stay her for a while to live with us, let them sever us." Stefan and Elena both glared at him. I smiled. "I got it." Damon just rolled his eyes. I headed to the door and seen that Alaric and Meredith was at my house. I smile and hugged Meredith. "Meredith!" she laughs. "Bonbon you act like you haven't seen me forever." I have seen Meredith not too long ago and half the time we are on three way with me, her and Elena so it's like were always together which were always are.

"come in, everyone in the kitchen." We all made our way into the kitchen, I sat on Damon lap while Elena, Meredith, Alaric, and Stefan sat around the big table. I smile at the picture in front of me, this is family, this is where I'm supposed to be. We all laughed even crack jokes. "hey Meredith since you and Alaric are here, you guys can stay with us." I look at Damon to see if he was ok with it. He only nodded his head. I smiled and kiss him on the cheeks. "Yeah!" Elena screamed. "We can all go shopping in towns square today." Elena said. "And bring the men so they can carry our bags." She looked at us both with those eyes that said hurry up and run before they protest and say something. We both nodded and like in a count of three we all took off just in time when one of the boys where going to complain. bonnie summer dress

When I went into the room I went straight to my dresser and knew exactly what clothes I was going to wear. Damon loves to spoil me, so I keep up in the shoes and clothes department. I just put on something simple. I strip from my jammies when Damon came into the room. "I really have to shop with your friends, I mean I love shopping with you them not so much." The thing I loved about Damon he gets straight to the point. I gave him one of my puppy dog face.

It usually help me get my way at times like these. He just scuff which means I won this round. Once I finally got dress in my black lacy bra and panties set I put on the dress and start undressing Damon since he couldn't do it for his self so focus on me. "you like what you see." I smiled. He smirks. "who brought you the dress, it looks beautiful on you." I blush. "I did." He kiss me. "there's my Cara trying to go big like me.' I laughed, "cocky much." "And you know it." I smile. Once we were all dress we all took the car to town square. We all couldn't fit in the car so Meredith and Alaric to their car, me, Elena, Stefan, and Damon took our car. Mine and Elena favorite song came on 'I'm your only shawty' by Demi lovato and Iyaz. We both began singing to the song. When the light turned red, I turn Damon face a little and ask if I was his only shawty. he kiss my nose "your one and only."

We finally arrived to town square the first store we went to straight away was Forever 21, my favorite store to shop, that's where most of my clothes come from anyway. If I wanted I could have Damon buy me the whole store if I wanted him too, which he almost did. We shop in that store almost all day. the boys were getting annoyed that we were taking so long. When we finally left the store at 6:20, Elena grabbed my hand and pulled me into Victorious Secret. I grab Meredith hand as well. I found a couple of sets of bra and panties I liked. "I like." Damon whisper in my ear nibbling on my ear lobe, which was making me shiver in a good way.

We didn't stay in that store long only for 5 minutes or so. We decided to sit down on the benches in the middle of town square where you can see most of the things, and the most of the things can see you. It was a couple getting married it seemed. It recorded the guy proposing to his girlfriend now fiancé. I smiled. The man who was recording was to recording everything and everyone. He kept the camera on us for the longest before moving on.

It struck 6 and everyone wanted to leave. I guess I was the main one because my back and feet where killing me and not only that but my stomach too a little bit.

We finally made it home. I couldn't help but go into the kitchen and find something to shove down my throat. The only thing that caught my attention was the strawberry pie Elena made. I grab the pie and fork and just ate the whole thing. "so you bust in the house to stuff your mouth with pie,when everyone else is hungry too." Elena stated, I could see her, Stefan, Alaric, and Meredith was trying not to laugh at me. "I don't know why, but it was the only thing that caught my interest to eat." Damon enter in, now dropping the bags. "oh you guys watch my girl eat pie, but you baster couldn't help me with half your bags especially you brother and teacher." While they was going at each other throat I continue to eat the pie, but not before I grab a jug of milk.

"oh my gosh Bonbon slow down." I look up to see that I finish the pie and the milk, but I was still hungry I went back into the icebox and found some grapes. I know some grapes like that couldn't fill someone up maybe pound could, I guess I only got it because it was red and reminded me of blood in some strange way, blood sounded good. "I'm sorry you guys were practically starving me, I needed to eat something."

Later that night when everyone went into their rooms, I changed into something sexy for Damon since he went out of his way to be there for me and my friends.

Bonnie night gown for Damon

Once I changed and Damon came out the shower he froze and look at me hungrily. His blue orbs molding my body like he totally mesmerized. I moved closer to him. I ran my hand down his wet chest to the bottom of his stomach to his towel. I pulled his towel in one strike off. I touch every bare part of his body that was visible. I got down on my knees when my hands reached his cock. I started to play with his cock. I loved to tease Damon, cause I love when he in charged, but at the moment I didn't won't him in charge.

He lift me up and in his vamp speed, sped us to us to the bed. He was on top but I quickly fixed that. I got Damon on his back as I straddle him. "bon's please." I look into his eyes, I could see he wanted this badly, that's what made it even more better. I moved down to his cock and put my hot mouth around his cock head. I message his cock when I did this. Damon put his hand in my hair and ranked it in my hair as he skirted some of his cum in my mouth, which turn me on even more. I began going faster and father. I wanted his cock father down my throat. This wasn't new for me so I didn't chock as much. Damon couldn't take it much anymore. "babe." And then he came all in my mouth that it began spilling out of my mouth.

I lifted my head and look at him again. "no more my turn." He said. "no babe, I want to please you." I said with control as I began putting his cock in between my breast. "babe" he moaned. "I want you now." and with that he manage to get me on my back and thrust hell of hard into me that I screamed. I loved when Damon could be rough with me and sometime gentle. He knew which paste I want to go at. The more he thrust into me hard the more I moaned, screamed, bite, scratch. "I'm about to cum." I whisper into his ear as I lick into his ear, which made him bite into me, which made me explode all over him and the sheets of the bed. He kept going trying to ride my orgasm out. I moan when he came into me. we kept doing this for hours. "YESSSSSSSSSSSS! DAMON!" I scream "DON'T STOP PLEASE!" the more he came and went harder the more I got louder and louder. "BONNIE!" he yelled as I play with his balls. He kissed me furiously. 4 orgasms and 100 and something screams later we both came again for the last time in that night falling asleep in each other arms.

DAMON

I woke up and realized my little red bird was still asleep, after last night I could see why. I got out of bed, deiced to make her something to eat when she woke up. I knew she wouldn't have enough energy to do it. I walk down stairs and noticed all eyes were on me with smirks on their faces. "Stefan what that on your face? Are you trying to smirk." I asked. "yesssssssssssss Damon" Stefan said. "You should stop." I said. "oh Elena. You remember what Bonnie, said last night." Meredith ask trying her best not to burst out laughing "yeah, something like DON'T STOP PLEASE!" everyone burst out laughing as I made my little red bird something to eat. "oh what ever Elena and Meredith you wish your brooding boyfriend and your teacher of a husband could be exciting like me and bonnie." I smirk "not" they all said. "whatever if you don't like it you guys are always welcome to get the hell out."

"actually we are when we get married." Elena said. I couldn't help but laugh at Elena and Stefan. "you guys been trying to get married for decades now."

"well yeah, because something always coming after us, which they still are by the way." Yeah don't remind me Damon thought. 'well I'm about to feed my little red bird." I walk back upstairs to find my little cara in the shower. I figured I join her. I stripped of my clothes walked into the walk in shower. When I walk in I see bonnie about to wash her hair. "let me help." I say. She gave me the bottle. I squirted it in my hand, rub it together and began messaging her hair. After 30 minutes in the shower we got out. She ate her breakfast I made her and I picked out some clothes for us both to wear. I quickly changed. I choose her a white tank top that says 'don't ignore me when I'm annoying you with khaki shorts. I chose a white button up shirt with jeans. As she tries to finish up her meal I grab a beach bag, pack a pink and grey bikini and me some swim shorts. 2 towels, sun block, sun glasses and all the other crap we needed.

"Babe, what are you doing? Why are you packing up those things?"She asked mouth full of food. "where going to the beach today, to get out the house. You go get dress; I put up dishes and finish packing." Once she enters the bathroom I resume the things I did not too long ago.

BONNIE

I walk to the sink to wash my face. When I lifted my face up I could see a bite mark and a hickie around the bite. I smile at the memory flooding in my head. I was about to brush my teeth until I felt my stomach turn. I rush to the toilet and threw up. Man this is my second time doing this. What is wrong with me? I counted my days to think about my last period. I kind of got worried when I couldn't remember when was it, but it was sonly misplaced as I threw up again. When I finish I sat for a little while. Someone knock on the door I figure it was Damon since the bathroom was in the room we share. "Hey Bons, is everything ok." "yeah." I lied. Why couldn't I just tell him that something was clearly wrong with me? cause I don't want to ruin his day at the beach. I thought.

I couldn't take it no more just sitting her on the floor, my back began hurting. I quickly got up, finish washing up and headed back into my room. Damon finally finished packing as I finish getting dress in what he pick out for me.

We both headed downstairs. I was greeted with eyes and smirks. I look at Damon; he also had a little smirk plaster on his face.

'Why are they smirking?' I send to Damon

'Because of something we did'

'And that was'

'Our moment last night….it was very exciting, wonderful, awesome, sexy, amazing'

'Get to the point Damon of it all'

'It was loud cara, they heard especially Elena and Stefan since they are vampires they can hear the smallest thing we can and could do'.

'oh'

"You do know we can hear you." Stefan said. Elena laughs all the while.

"How, I sent it straight to Damon personally." I asked

"We'll probably because you didn't block us."

"Bonnie, where so sorry, it was just really loud last night." And with that everyone burst out laughing. I blush with embarrassed. Damon grab my hand and he sped off in his vampire speed, when we met the car. He hurry up and buckle me in. he ran to his side of the car and we took off driving to the beach. The song 'Crazy love' played. It was the very first song that played on the day he ask me out.

FLASH BACK!

I was with jeremy in the gym at our 70's or 60's decade dance. Elena was dancing with Stefan. Caroline was dancing with Matt. Damon was dancing with a bunch of girls. I was dancing with Jeremy, Elena's brother. I only dance with him because he asked. I grab his hand and he drag me out on the dance floor. We were dancing to one of 'The Script' songs. I knew he wanted to dance with me because that silly little crush he had on me. we was in the middle of dancing when Damon came in cut in. for some strange reason I wasn't annoyed about it like I should've been, probably because we been seeing each other after I save him from the werewolf bite. The song switch to crazy love, my back was up against Damon's stomach. We swayed to the music, while he whispers something into my ear. "Believe it or not Bonnie, I want to protect you." He twirls me out then twirl me back into him again I look in his beautiful blue eyes that always make me feel like I'm drowning in them. "Wow Damon, almost start to actually think you care." "oh, we wouldn't want that, but I'm serious Bonnie, I want to be there for you." I look into his eyes and could see he meant everything he was saying. Then he did something I never thought he would do in public he kiss me those lips I had kiss before a thousand times but this kiss was different it had more than lust it had passion, love something I never thought he would have especially into a kiss. What made it ironic was Crazy love was playing and I knew it was meant for us.

END OF FLASH BACK

"cara where here." I shook my head and notice that we were at the beach. We both got out the car and he grabs the beach bag and we found a perfect spot; not too far and not too close. I took off my top and my shorts. I lay down on my red beach towel. Damon began rubbing sun block on my skin and I did the same for him even though nothing would really happen to him. "hey I'm get some ice cream for you." He said getting up. "How you knew I wanted that." I asked. Because I know you love it. He sent to me. I watch him walk away. As he walks off, I decided that I would get my feet wet. I walk down the beach to the shore. I got my feet wet and began walking in it a little bit, inch by inch. I began swimming a little, I couldn't help but notice a group of boys watching me.

I blushed a little. One of them began walking/ swimming over to me. "hey cutie." He replied. He was really cute light skinned boy, dimples, with waves. "hey cutie, I'm Khalil."I blushed at the nick name he gave me. "hi, I'm Bonnie." I said girly. I mentally kick myself. Wow Bonnie your dating the hottest guy in new York and Mystic Falls and this cute guy is nothing compared to him, so why are you so nervous. "Me and my boys (diggy simmons, lil twist, and araon fresh) were wondering if you wanted to come surf with us." I smile at him than his friends. "I can't, I'm actually here with my boyfriend."

"That's a pity." He said frowning when I brought up my boyfriend in it. "Yeah like you." I turn to see it was my boyfriend Damon. I turn back to see Khalil back off a little but came back to his position. "If you know what best for you I suggest you and your friends leave." Damon said annoyed. "Damon." Bonnie said. "No, it's ok. If it were me with a pretty girl like yourself I would most totally be selfish with you." Khalil said sweetly that made me blush. "Don't push your luck kid; I do have the power to kill you-literally." Damon said viscously. Khalil look at me one more last time before swimming away "Damon that was mean." I smiled. He was always was protective over me and aggressive. It was always hot to see him that way. Damon sunk under water. I try to find him, only to feel his arms wrap around me and take me under water with him.

DAMON

I could hear Bonnie think about ice cream every since she seen some kid with it. "hey I'm get some ice cream for you." I said getting up. "How you knew I wanted that." she asked. Because I know you love it. I sent to her. I walk off. I stood behind 2 children and some woman who blood that smelt really good. I couldn't help but feed on her totally forgetting about Bonnie ice cream. Just when I was about to go get the ice cream, I heard bonnie talking not to herself but some guy. I walk back to our spot in the beach only to see she wasn't there. I walk down to the shore, seeing her talking to some guy who should've been my blood bag. I walk into the water with no problem when I heard the guy say "what a pity." I couldn't help but say something smart. "Like you." I said annoyed he was talking to my girl. I sense that the boy back off a little before getting back into his position. "If you know what's best for you I suggest you and your friends leave." "Damon." I heard bonnie say. "No, it's ok. If it were me with a pretty girl like yourself I would most totally be selfish with you." Khalil said sweetly that made her blush. That made me even madder "Damon that was mean" I heard Bonnie said smiling. I sunk under water. She tried to find me, only to feel my arms wrap around her and take her under water with me. I turn her around me as she hung to me. I stroke her cheek. She patted my head drowning me then broke our embrace she swam away from me with a smirk on her face. I chase after her. I finally caught her after 10 minutes. I grab her in my embrace again and we both turn up to get air. She kissed me since she couldn't do it under water. It was sunset. I notice people began leaving. We stayed like this arm and arm watching the sunset.

Bonnie stomach growled multiple times as we pack up, that is why we were leaving. We finally arrived to our home in New York that I owned. When we enter the house a smell hit my nose. It was very much familiar scent to me. We both enter the kitchen hand in hand. Bonnie hurdily made herself a plate. I heated up some blood then went to the bar got me a drink or whiskey and sat at the dining room table with everyone else.

BONNIE

I smelt a smell that smelt so good that I couldn't wait to fix my plate. When we enter the kitchen I quickly made myself a plate and sat down with my friends. "Hey!." Meredith said. "Slow down Bons, Damon are you feeding my friend properly when you guys were out today." Meredith asked. "I was when Elena and the Scooby gang came alone to stay with us." Damon said sacristy. "Well good news." Elena announced. "were actually will be leaving sooner once we get the wedding out of the way. Pie anyone." I was shock out of my seat. I knew Elena wouldn't live with me forever but we were going to stay close to each other as possible, all three of us. But the shock was sonly was misplace with a sickness expression as I rush to the restroom. "I think I'm going to be sick." I said getting up from the table. Someone hold my curly hair from my face as I puke. "cara, I'm here." I throw up even faster if that was possible. Once I was finish at least when I thought I was finish I lean on the wall. Damon quickly wipes my face with a hot rag. "Are you ok?" Meredith asked. "Yeah, I must be coming down with something, maybe the flu." I said. "Are you sure cara, because this is not my first time hearing you puke? I heard you this morning and not too long ago, and I tried to let you handle it but you're only getting worst. So I'm taking you to Mystic Falls to see Mrs. Flowers." Damon said worried, which he barely showed around people only with me. "No, I'm perfectly fine, nothing I can't handle." I reasoned. "Bonnie Bennett, if Damon is worried about this, then I think you need to listen to him, if you can't or couldn't handle it then you wouldn't be in this predicament." I sign knowing very well I can't win with these two people when it comes to these types of things.

3 days later

DAMON

Everyone was ready to get out the car and see Mystic Falls. As we drove around the old town to the boarding house I could see memories Cara was playing in her mind. We had been through a lot... All of us have. We made it so far. I made it so far getting over Katherine and Elena and finally landed on the perfect girl that was no different from me. I finally found a girl who would love me and I could love back. She was the reason of my living, the reason why I get up every morning and go to sleep every night and she's the first thing and last thing I see. There would be no us if it wasn't me or her. We wouldn't be us anymore. There would be no Bamon love. I laughed at the nick named I made up.

We finally pulled up to the boarding house it was 10:59. It was late we all figure Mrs. Flowers would be asleep by now. I open the door to the old house I could call livable. "Finally you open the door Damon, my gosh my back is killing me." bonnie complained "Well I guess we should all call it a night and see her in the morning, since Bonnie is not able to stand to long with her complaining about her back." Meredith said. Everyone nodded. I grab Bonnie hand taking her into my old bedroom. She didn't even bother to change clothes, since she was already in them since we left New York, she dresses in some sweats and a tank top. Her head finally hit the pillow and she was out. I took a shower and put on some sweats with gray sleep shirt bonnie brought me.

BONNIE

I woke up this morning hungry not even sickish, which is nothing new I would eat first then throw up and then eat like I haven't eaten in days then probably throw that up a little bit. I got out Damon embrace change out of my pajamas and hop into the hot shower.

The shower was so relaxing, I so needed that especially from that air plane ride. The seats were so uncomfortable that it made my back hurt like crazy and the food was so not evening well, luckily for me I pack a bag of goodies mostly chocolate cover pretzels, kit Kats, and Oreos. The sad part was is was that it was first class plane and it sucked.

I hope out of the shower; wrap the white fuzzy towel around me. I went to the dresser to comb out my hair. I saw a comb with a not attach on it saying. "Welcome home sweetie, glad you guys came back." I smile at the note and began combing my hair.

I put the comb down and felt two strong arms wrap around me. "Good morning Cara" Damon whisper. I kiss his arm. "It is now." I said turning around. "Well Mrs. Flowers seems to know where here since she a witch and all." I said going through my suit case to fine something to wear. I decided on a white shirt with jeans leggings with a pair of brown boots. My hair would have to air dry and I guess I can flat iron it all down.

I turn to see why Damon didn't say anything at all. I turn to see he was having trouble buttoning up his shirt. "here." I said. He smiles at me. "you know Cara, I'm suppose to take care of you, not the other way around even though I like it." I smile. "I guess that's what makes me- me."

Once we were well clothed, we walk downstairs to see that. Mrs. Flowers had set up 2 cups of blood and made a nice breakfast. I couldn't help but stare at the blood but I quickly moved my eyes when I heard movement. What she made was/is: eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, hash browns. It felt like Denny's and I 'hop all wrap into one. Elena and Meredith join in with me, staring at all the food. I made my plate when Mrs. Flowers said dig in. she didn't need to tell my twice. As I made my plate I was thinking why am I'm eating so much. It wasn't like me to eat like a cow. I was petite person and now I feel like I gain some weight because my clothing feels a bit tight.

Everyone sat at the table. "Mrs. Flowers your probably wondering why where here." Meredith continues. "were here because of bonnie." She said looking at me then back to Mrs. Flowers. "We can't seem to figure out what wrong with her and she doesn't know herself what going on." Elena finished. "Well we can figure it out right away after you guys finish eating." Mrs. Flowers said. After another stack of pancakes I wash my plate and put it away.

I headed to the library with Damon since he was waiting on me. I sat down next to Damon. "Well Bonnie how are you feeling..." she asked. "At the moment I feel fine, a little queasy though, but fine." I replied. "Ok good." She said. "How long have this been going on."

"About a few weeks or so it started. First I feel sick all the time, and then I began eating a lot; twice as more than I did before, then my back and feet starts to kill me. Why?" I asked. Hoping she knew already. "Well Bonnie, I'm going to see what I can find out. Now handle me your hand." I put my hands into hers. "Ok now close your eyes." I did as she said. Everything around me went quite like I couldn't hear anything not even a pen drop. I felt someone enter me. It felt like I was getting tickle. The feeling was remarkable, something I couldn't describe. It was like a safe place.

After few minutes or so it stops. I open my eyes only to see Mrs. Flowers worried ones. I couldn't help but feel a little frighten about what she going to tell me. "well." I ask couldn't take no more of her silence and her worried eyes. "Well dear, don't be alarmed, but I can't see anything. It's like a brick wall; it won't let me through, something is blocking me." I look at her with no expression on my face. "So is that a good thing or bad thing." Elena asked. "It's bad Elena, if she can't see what wrong with Bonnie and something obviously blocking her then that means something is off not right." Damon explained.

"Well like I said dear, don't worry I'll do a little research in my book and see what I can find. I'm sure everything going to be ok. In the mean time you relax since we obviously don't know what's wrong with you."

DAMON

Knowing that we couldn't figure out what was wrong with Bonnie was scaring me. Which I hate I'm never felt scared, but with Bonnie she changed me whole, that I could feel it again and I don't like it or the situation. I just want to make her safe. Nothing happen in 2 months until now and we can't even figure out what it is. This is so damn annoying in so many ways. I wrap my arms around Bonnie to let her know she is not alone in this that I'm in this with her. We will figure this out Cara. I sent to her.

She looks at me and I kiss her forehead.

MEREDITH

I sat on Alaric lap as we watch Mrs. Flowers trance with Bonnie or whatever she was doing. As they did they thing I tried to put some clues together for myself. Bonnie been throwing up for some weeks now, she complain her feet and backs hurt, and on a top of that she eat like a pregnant woman would. I laughed at the thought that I compared Bonnie to a pregnant woman. Then I stop and look at Bonnie. Bonnie did seem to grow a little bit of weight in the stomach. I thought. I snap out of my thought when Bonnie said something. "well." she asks. "Well dear, don't be alarmed, but I can't see anything. It's like a brick wall; it won't let me through, something is blocking Me." she looks at her with no expression on my face. "So is that a good thing or bad thing." Elena asked. "It's bad Elena, if she can't see what wrong with Bonnie and something obviously blocking her then that means something is off not right." Damon explained.

"Well like I said dear, don't worry I'll do a little research in my book and see what I can find. I'm sure everything going to be ok. In the mean time you relax since we obviously don't know what's wrong with you."

Then I thought about my previously thought that maybe Bonnie maybe was Pregnant. "Well let me ask Momma maybe she knows." Mrs. Flowers said. We waited 2 minutes before she said. "Momma is just as worried as us, she doesn't know what wrong, but she very fond of you." "Great" bonnie mumble.

BONNIE

I got up to leave until Damon grabs my hand. "No you help Mrs. Flowers, I'm going to lie down." And walk off and went into Damon's room, and well I guess our room now. I went to the dresser to put my hair into a pony tail. I changed into some different clothes since this outfit is a bit tight. I grab a tank top with some sweats. When I was about to put on my top, I noticed I had gain some weight in my stomach. I quickly put on my top and went straight to the bed. I lay in a zigzag position holding my stomach. Tears ran down my face. I cried because something is obviously wrong with me and we can't even figure out what and on top of that I'm getting fat. I feel like a pregnant woman. I giggle at the thought but continue to cry.

DAMON

It been 3 minutes that we stare at each other, 3 minute to take us time that we need to research and another 4 minutes to find out we couldn't find anything, at least not yet. That was 10 minutes of nothing. I snuck away from the Scooby gang to check up on Bonnie. I found her in bed in tears. I wanted to lay with her and tell her everything will be alright but I decided that she needed her friends her true sisters. I walk downstairs to Elena. "Elena, bonnie needs you and Meredith." I told her. "Why what's wrong." She asked worried. "I think you and Meredith should see for yourself." And with that she left grab Meredith and went upstairs. Sometimes I wonder if I and Stefan can have that relationship that Bonnie, Elena and Meredith have. I and my brother didn't have that brotherly bond we use to have before Katherine came in the way to ruin it. "Are you ready to work?" Alaric asked. "What…um yeah I'm ready."

ELENA

We enter Bonnie and Damon's room together. We saw Bonnie in the middle of the bed with tears in her eyes. We silently went over to the bed to lay with her. Meredith lay behind her and I laid on her other side. "Everything going to be ok Bons, everything going to be ok." I said Trying to soothe her to make her relax and stop crying. I hate seeing Bonnie down. Out of us 3 she was always the fun hyper one sort of type. In a way childish that what made her; her, seeing her cry brought tears to my eyes too. I just wish whatever is going to Bonnie will be over soon.

MEREDITH

This was scaring the hell out of me even though I didn't show it. I was going to get to the bottom of this. Not only is this hurting Bonnie, it's hurting Damon as well because he doesn't know how to fix it. "I-I don't know what's wrong w-with me." Bonnie stutters. "Bons we'll figure it out don't you worry." She nodded her head. "Bons, where always here for you don't you forget it." Elena whispers. We stayed like this for almost an hour until Elena said "come on, her pulse slowed down, she asleep now." thanks to her vampire side. We both went back downstairs into the library seeing that Damon, Stefan, and Alaric were in the library but no Mrs. Flowers. "Where is Mrs. Flowers?" I asked. Alaric answered. "She went into town to pick up some herbs." I watch as Damon got up to the parlor and pour him a glass a whiskey, drown that one and pour another. "How is she?" He asked when he saw me watching. "Fine for now, she asleep." He nodded his head. "Well I'll go back to New York and see if I can dig up some work there, maybe Dr. Conner may know something." I balled my fist up when he mention her name. "Are you sure," I asked. Trying to get rid of the tension building up in me, I never really liked her. She came to help Alaric one day in our home and was really all over him at least I thought she was. I mean come on he's married. I confronted him about it, but he said it was nothing. Every since then I never really did like her. "yeah." He said grabbing his jacket. I walk him to the door, and kiss his nose. "Make sure you come straight back to me." "I will babe, because I love you." I gave him one more kiss, only on the lips and made the kiss very passionate and deep. We pulled apart and I waved as he got into a cab.

BONNIE

I woke up with a killer headache and killing back. I went downstairs to find something to eat. Mrs. Flower had made some spaghetti. I heated it up in a bowl can't wait to devour it. When it was done, I let it cool off a bit. But I couldn't wait long because I was starving so I ate it hot as hell. Mrs. Flowers walk into the kitchen door that was in the Garden. "I see your still hungry." I laughed. "I'm sorry…I'm just hungry all the time. Like I'm eating for two now." she smiles. "Well I found something." My eyes light up at her words. "I don't know if it will do us any good but it's a start. In my book it was a journal Entry of something you was going through. It was a woman who had the same symptoms, I don't know if she was a witch or not but she complain about everything your beginning to complain about, and she always um…gain weight."

"is it noticeable…my weight and all." I asked looking at my bowl tears rolling down my face. "Darling, you're beautiful no matter what. We will figure this out." She said wiping my tears. After I finish eating I decided to help the 'Scooby gang,' which Damon likes to call my friends research. I grab a couple of books and began flipping through the book. Damon sat with me reading through the book with me. Glass of whiskey in one hand and his other arm wrap around me. "I think I found something." Stefan said; standing up. "what." Damon snaps. He looks at Damon with a roll of a eye and look at Bonnie skeptical. "Umm well it's something but I don't know what." He handed the book to bonnie. Damon read some of the things out loud. "Well it says power will be all lost at the time of the blood of the sacrifice; when it comes be prepare for what you can't explain. Power will be at lost when the most unexpected is coming. So what does that means you dumbass." "Damon, he only trying to help us." Bonnie said. "What it means," Mrs. Flowers begins. "Is that whatever going to happen, will all be at lost no one will be able to defend their selves. There will be another sacrifice. Power will be gone- Bonnie, dear is your powers acting funny." "umm no…not yet. Why." "And this is helping us how." Damon asked irritated that it would be another sacrifice and this time it's over Bonnie's blood. "I have no clue yet." Bonnie got up and began walking back and forth thinking. "Why can't we seem to figure anything out?" She asked. "Bons just relax." Elena said. "Stop telling me to relax. How can I relax when I and no one else can figure out what's wrong with me?" Damon got up and wraps her into a warm embrace. "I think we should call it a night. Maybe we can get Sage to help" Damon replied. "and maybe hear what Alaric found out." Meredith asked. "Sounds like a plan." Stefan said getting up taking his love hand and walking upstairs. Mrs. Flowers and Meredith follow suit. "Bons where going to figure this all out. I'm not going to leave you, your all I got besides my brooding brother."

I look up at him with my teary eyes. I felt scared like a little girl. I didn't want this...whatever it is. I just want it like what it was 2 months ago. "I'm so scared." He kisses my head. "I know baby, but remember what grams told you nothing scary in the dark, once you just face it." I smile at him. I remember when grams told me that when I first found out I was a witch and scared what I was becoming into. He carried me bridal-style up the stairs. He laid me on the bed, he changed and did the same and felled asleep with his arms wrap around me. It took me a while longer to go to sleep because of my worrying.

MEREDITH

"saga, if you can here me I need you." I called sage three times and finally gave up. I heard something tap on my window. "hello Meredith, Amico ti vedo ancora come bella (friend i see you still as beautiful) what can I do for you." He asked. "I need your help, something wrong with Bonnie and we can't figure out what. So far what we found out was that there might be a sacrifice and we can't figure out if that might happen or not." "I see so rosso is in trouble well I'll do anything for her." He smiles at her which she returns gracefully. "Well I'll check it out tomorrow." she nodded his head as he flew out the window.

The next morning I woke up to my phone. my phone was going off. I look at the caller I.D. it was my Alaric. "Hello" I pick up. "Hey babe, me and Dr. Conner found something, but I told Mrs. Flowers maybe she probably figured it out." He said. "Ok good, so are you coming back?" I asked. "No babe, as much as I want to help, I have to help Dr. Conner with her problem and probably do a little bit of work." I didn't say anything; feel like he just crushes the little hope I had of him coming back. "Ok well I talk to you later then, I love you." I felt like I had to say those words, to let him know that he's means everything to me. He said it back and we hung up. I quickly took a shower got dress in all black shirts with cut up jeans. When I open my bathroom door trying to enter my bedroom sage was standing right in front of it. At a time like this I would find this creepy, but yet I understand why he does it. At least I think I do. "Shall we do some research." He asked sticking out his hand. I look at his hand then back at him. "Umm yeah, sure. Let's get going then" I said taking the tips of his fingers. We walk downstairs, and began researching. We saw Mrs. Flowers in the kitchen cooking. "Hey Mrs. Flowers have my husband called you." I asked. "Yes dear, he told me some info that may have helped us out a lot." I nodded walking out the kitchen and began my research. GOD, I HOPE IT WOULD'NT BE SOMETHING LIKE BONNIE GETTING PREGNANT OR SOMETHING EVEN THOUGH IT'S IMPOSSBILE? I thought. But something been nagging me saying maybe it was possible maybe for her at least since she a witch and all. Later Stefan, Elena, and Damon join me and sage. "Well long time no see vampiro." Sage said. "Thanks for deciding to help us out here." Stefan said. "No problem I'll do anything to make sure your Cara is safe." he said looking at Damon. "I like her and I prefer you keep her safe" he said. "Well hello rosso." Saga said turning to face Bonnie coming down the stairs.

BONNIE

I woke up feeling sick like a dog. I rush to the bathroom. It's been 6 days, tomorrow would be Sunday. It would be a week of research we did in the boarding house and today we will hear from Alaric and Sage would be coming. I wash my face brush my teeth and change into presentable clothes which was a tank top that would show my small fat of a stomach that beginning to form with some shorts, since it so hot today. I walk downstairs to see Damon drinking a cup of whiskey. Sage, Meredith, Elena and Stefan was working and Mrs. Flowers came out the kitchen with a plate of food in her hands. "Bonnie dear, I found something on what you're going through. Alaric helped out too, giving me and momma a theory" Mrs. Flowers said handling me the plate. "Ok good." I smile taking the plate. "Really you mean to tell me, we did all this research and you already knew." Damon said pissed. "Damon, we're lucky she helped out at all." I said, glaring at him. "I know I'm sorry, it's been a long week, and I just want to know what wrong so we can do something about it." He said sorely. I smiled and kiss him. I turn my head back to Mrs. Flowers giving her all my attention. "Momma and I have a theory, but I need to test it out, so can you give me your hands again." I gave her my hands getting that ticklish feeling I got last time. She mumble something "Ten tiny fingers, two little feet; a brand new baby will make our life so sweet." After a few minutes the feeling went away indicating that she was done. I open my eyes wondering what she meant by it. She smiles at me. "It worked." I smile up at her. "Ok, so what was the problem?" Damon asks curious. "I think Meredith kind of knew this as well as you Bonnie, I guess you didn't want to believe it. The reason why your back and feet hurt and you eat like your crazy is because… well you're pregnant." I drop my plate and Damon spit it whiskey in Elena. I couldn't see everyone faces.

DAMON

"Ten tiny fingers, two little feet; a brand new baby will make our life so sweet." Mrs. Flowers said. "Ok, so what was the problem?" I asked curiously. "I think Meredith kind of knew this as well as you Bonnie, I guess you didn't want to believe it. The reason why your back and feet hurt and you eat like your crazy is because… well you're pregnant." I spit on the side of Elena face,Bonnie drop her plate of food, Elena spit out her milk, Meredith look like she about to jump out her seat, saga looked...Well I don't know, Stefan brooding again, which I'm sure I'm going to be doing. I felt like vervain been stuck into me so instead of drinking from the cup I drunk the whiskey from the bottle. I was piss that I finish that bottle that I had to open up a brand new one. "How is that possible?" Elena asked. "Well when they encountered, they ended up creating this…baby." She said. "We get that." Meredith came up. "But how? I mean I know how but Damon the (living) dead and bonnie is a living whitch they can't create anything." Meredith asked trying to get the reason behind all this. It took a while before she answered. "you just said because Bonnie is a witch a powerful one at that. Momma said your right Meredith the living dead cant but Bonnie is a witch, a Bennett witch of course. But the answer behind it is a witch can do a lot of things. Vampire can't create babies especially with other of their kind but Bonnie is a witch she inherited more things than anything or anyone possibly could." She explained. "Will this thing…" I began but got cut off. "Damon it's your baby or babies, you and Bonnie's, you can't just call it a thing." Elena said. "Anyway will that thing kill Bonnie?" I asked ignoring Elena. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around Bonnie. If this baby going to kill her I'll take it out the minute it does to protect my Cara. I felt her heart beating faster and faster as they talk about the baby.

All I ever wanted to do was make Bonnie happy, do things like I never did with or to Katherine and Elena and when I did, I created a monster we don't even know that will kill her or not. "Maybe, I'm not sure dear, but she's a witch. She will have things like vampire at least I think but still have her witch side of her, so maybe she'll be powerful enough to have the baby." I felt Bonnie stiffen and quit breathing. I gather all of her turns her around to let her face me. "Bonnie you listen to me, we can do this, so don't stop living nor breathing now. I need you Cara, I need you amore." I hugged her. I began feeling something wet on my shoulder to see that she was crying.

I couldn't stop blaming myself to what I did to Bonnie. We were in my well our room. She was sitting on the window seat looking out the window. I notice she hadn't eaten anything since this morning so I made her shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo. It was one of her favorite dish. I sat the plate in front of her. She looks up at me with a weary smile that didn't catch her teary eyes. I got behind her and hug her. Her back was on my chest and I rub my hands on her stomach. Her tears drop on my arm. "Cara, please I hate seeing you cry. Please just eat and we can lie down. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." She cried even harder. I rock her back and forth. Wanting to take the pain away, just want her to feel like herself I know everything will be alright.

ELENA

I was in our bedroom sitting up in the bed waiting for Stefan to get out the shower. I kept thinking about my best friend who likes a sister to me. So much have happen today. Starting off my best friend is pregnant. Pregnant! Not only his she pregnant with any baby, but by a vampire, Damon Salvatore. Seeing her cry into Damon arms like that really scared the hell out of me. Knowing she having something I could never have was a bloom in doom. Meaning she's having something so beautiful I hope, but we don't know how it's going to turn out. But not only do I have to worry about her, I have to worry about my wedding. I and Stefan never have gotten married because of danger. But we planned to get married once we figure out what was wrong with bonnie, we would have the dinner rehearsal and to be honest I don't know if its ever going to happen if stuff unexpected keep popping up. A few tears slipped down my face, I put my face in my hands and let the tears just fall.

STEFAN

After everything that we learn today, I needed a shower. Finding out that Bonnie was pregnant become a major headache. What was even worst then that was that I could feel what Elena felt when she found out. She envied bonnie and I even envied her and Damon. They're having something me and Elena can never have. The thought made me madder then I was before so I thought about something different. I got out the shower; change into a t-shirt with some pajamas pants. I enter the bedroom to find Elena crying her eyes out.

"Love, what wrong." I said coming over to hold her. Seeing her cry is like seeing a river flowing down the stream. "After how far we come, we can't even finish our I do's." she cried. "We can still have it.' I tried telling her, to stop her tears. "How When Bonnie need us?" She cried. "I'm sure that won't stop us. She would want us to move further whether to have herself hold us back." I explain. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Come on love let get some sleep, when we wake up tomorrow we can ask her and hopefully start planning."

MEREDITH

I sat on my bed staring at the wall, which sage is standing in front of, so in a way I'm staring at him. He was so still and quiet that it's almost like he was a sculpture he did have a good body. I guess that what come with the vamp package. "So how are you taking it?" He asked clearing the silence. "To be honest, I don't know. I'm scared for her that I can't think straight. I was supposed to be here with my husband for Elena's wedding and we couldn't even do that now that Bonnie was sick or well now pregnant and on top of that my husband left." I stop, feeling tears slip down my face unknown. I wiped them away quickly once they start coming faster. "I'm sorry." "No Bello, you're human. Your suppose to cry that what make you human." He said moving to sit next to me. To my surprise I laid my head on his shoulder, he wraps his arms around me and we sat there sitting staring at nothing as tears slipped out of my eyes. "I need my husband." I whisper. "Call him, Bello." He whispers back. I sat up and wipe my tears. "I can't he's working, as always. He always work…well it seems. There times when I think he does things more than just work, but I don't say anything about because he's my husband and I love him. I know he would never hurt me, no matter what." I look at him he smiles a little. "Are you sure about that?" I glared at him. "Yes, why wouldn't I." I asked outrage by what he said getting up. "If you think he doing more than work, than something going on." He said getting up too. "And you would know this how." I asked. "I lived a long time." I didn't say anything. Because what he said is partly true, he lived longer than me and probably knows this kind of things. "But we I mean you might not know if you don't know if it's true or not." He said getting closer to me.

He was so close to me I could feel his hot breath on my face. I look into his beautiful plain grey eyes. He strokes my face, he lowers his head a little and I lifted my head up and then our lips met. At the first precise moment of his smooth warmth of his lips had enveloped mine. As he held my head in the palm of his hand, he would edge me closer so he would feel the warmth of all of me. He caressed and pressed my lips in such a sweet, tender touch that my legs turn to jelly…I hold on to him to keep from falling. The kiss was almost painful. It hurt to try to pull away because it felt good, but what is wrong with me I'm married. I have been married for 2 years. Why would I ruin it now? But for some reason I still didn't pull back.

KHALIL

I watch all of Bonnie little friends play with their problems. Bonnie was my main focus. I was sent by Katherine to watch over Stefan and Damon. But knowing that one of the Salvatore is about to become a dad is a bonus. I walk away from the house, heading to over to Katherine and tell her and Klaus about the news found out.

BONNIE

I woke up with my back killing me but ignore the pain as I sat up. I didn't even feel like getting out of the bed. I could just sit here all day and just stare at the wall all day. I look to my left to see that Damon was asleep. Looking at him sleep I think is beautiful, because he seems at peace, innocent, almost human. HUMAN! Saying that would be an understatement. "You know Amore, you should really get out the bed and try to get back to yourself, just because your pregnant doesn't mean you can't be yourself again." He said eyes open. "Easy for you, you're not the one who's going to gain weight." I said. "But I'll still love whether what you're going to look like. We came too far to let this come between us." He said getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" I asked. "the council found out I'm back into town and brought me into a event I have to attend but I promise to be back to put you back in my arms." He smiles putting on some clothes. I sat on the bed watching him get ready to leave.

Once he was out the door I turn on the water to took a shower. Finding out that I was pregnant was scary, but he was right I have to find something to get back like I use to be. I let the hot water run down my body. I squirted some of the body wash in my hands rub it together and rub all over my body. After lavishing my body twice, I got out the shower. I dried my body seeing that my baby bump is starting to show. I walk into the bedroom with my towel wrap around me. I froze when I notice Elena, Stefan, sage, and Meredith was in my room. "oh." Stefan said. Elena quickly covers his eyes. I smiled at the commotion. "We will leave bonnie, come on sage." Stefan said. Sage laughed. "Yeah, cause Damon would surely kick our asses."

"Umm…can you give me a moment to change?" They both nodded. I walk into the bathroom; to change into whatever I pulled out. I changed into a purple tank with a light jacket. I look at my small bump. I know I shouldn't be ashamed at what me and Damon did, I just don't know if I'm ready, or ready to love it. So I cover my bump up tying the string together but it really didn't do any good, you could still see the bump trying to stick out. Once I was dress I walk outside and sat on the window seat as they sat on my bed. "What's up?" I asked looking at Elena then to Meredith. "Stefan and I talk last night…." Elena said trailing off. "We were talking about our dinner rehearsal for the wedding and now that there no danger anymore at least not now and besides your pregnancy we thought maybe we could finally have it now." I smiled. "Elena that great, don't let me hold you back. You guys should have it." She smile back and came over to hug me. "Elena, I'm pregnant and you're squishing me." I said barely breathing. "Sorry Bons really excited. I need to go talk to Mrs. Flowers, maybe she can help me, and we should go out and find a wedding dress and two bridesmaid's dresses for you two." I smiled.

I look at Meredith noticing she was really quite over there. "what wrong mere." Meredith always hated that nickname but I loved calling her that because its not really a common nickname to come up with. "umm nothing." Coming out of her trance, she seemed to be in. "mere, you know you can tell us anything right, we will always be there for you and always stand by your side to support you." She looks at us for a minute or two before telling us what on her mind. "I… I kiss sage last night, and I enjoyed it, way too much for my liking. I mean I'm married, why would I do that?" we both look at her surprised, but quickly recovered. "Please don't look at me like that; I'm already mad at myself, I just need to… I don't know." She tried to explain. "Mere, it's your feelings; it's how you feel…what are you feeling?" Elena asked. "I feel like I want to do it again...But it kills me because I'm married and I can't fall for him, I don't want to fall for him. And I try to get over him. I tried calling Alaric like a thousand of times but he hasn't answered not one call, and not even text me either."

"What do you think that mean." I asked. She looks at me straight into my eyes. "I don't know." She said bowing her head. "Well what I think we need to get back to ourselves is focus on the wedding." We both gave her a smile. "You're crazy, but I think you're right maybe it help things." Meredith said. "Great, first let start with the food, then the decorations, and find out where we can have it." Elena said chirpy. "Meredith, you're in charge of food, bonnie, you're in charge of decorations, and I'll figure out where I want it to be. Ok break."

2 weeks later

BONNIE

It's been two week and I was getting big by the hour. I'm 6 month pregnant; Damon and I began growing closer to the baby. Damon kept getting worried more that I was forming into a vampire little by little, but not today I'm going to try to be human without thinking of so much blood even though I need it, to let the baby sustain. Today was the dinner rehearsal. It was noon. Meredith and I finish the task Elena gave us. She finally deicide that she would put up a tent in the clearing of the woods to have the dinner rehearsal, because tonight the stars would be shinning the brightest because of the greatest witches would died to save what they loved. I decorated all in baby blue since that would be the wedding theme. I was in my room getting dress. I decide on a orange halter dress. I turn around to look at myself in the full side mirror. My bump was really big it looks like I was due to any (human) person who saw me and didn't know what I was going through. I saw Damon walk out the closet trying to button up his shirt.

I look at him in the mirror smiling at him while rubbing my growing belly. "What." He smirks coming closer to me. "Nothing." He wraps me in his embrace and we just look in the mirror. I was looking at him and he was looking into my brownish-greenish eyes while I look into his beautiful baby blue orbs. They were beautiful, I mean yeah there a lot of guys with baby blue eyes but his is the best I ever seen. He rubs my stomach while doing staring at me.

When he looks at me especially now, I get this tingling feeling, an urge just to kiss him. Yeah he may have hurt me, but he also saved me too. I loved him and he loved me. If it was no him, it was no me. My world wouldn't be the same without him. It wouldn't be no Damon and Bonnie. It would only be Bonnie. I guess there would be no Bamon. I laughed at the name that I put together. "What's funny, Cara." he asked. "I was thinking if I were to lose you there would be no me. You're the reason for my living. Then it wouldn't be no Bamon." I said. "Who Bamon?" he asked. "Well it a name I made up mixing our name together." "Oh." He said kissing my neck to my lips. "I hope you're not naming the baby that." I rolled my eyes

DAMON

I went into my closet to find something to wear to the rehearsal for my brother and his…well Elena would say girlfriend/fiancé he would say soul mate I'll say what the hell. I decided to wear and button up white shirt with a black Italian suit jacket with a pair of black jeans. I walk out the closet buttoning up my shirt. I saw Bonnie look at me through the mirror. I loved when she looks at me. She doesn't know how much I love her and what she means to me. She is having my baby our baby. A baby I thought that may never happen. I would protect them with my life considering the fact she and the baby is becoming my life, the reason of living. After everything, after loving Katherine to Elena I finally found someone who would be my first choice and I will be hers "what." I smirk coming closer to her swaddling her in my embrace. I stared into her glamorous brownish-greenish eyes while she did the same. She would be the end of me. I thought. I rubbed her belly as we swayed looking at each other with such love. She giggled. "What funny, Cara." I ask curious about what she was thinking. "I was thinking if I were to lose you there would be no me. You're the reason for my living. Then it wouldn't be any Bamon." I said. "Who Bamon?" I asked. "Well it a name I made up mixing our name together." "Oh." I said kissing her neck to her lips. "Whatever name you decided I will like it rather it's a girl or boy, but I just hope you don't name the baby that. What are you going to name the baby" I smiled at her which she quickly retuned. "if it's a girl Kayla Sophia Salvatore if a boy Nathan Damon Jr." I smiled at the names. "I like them especially the Damon Jr part."

Quicker than ever, I wrapped my arms around her little waist and crushed my lips to hers. Oh, how soft they were. My dead heart started to flutter, more and more the time went. She wounded her arms around my neck, her fingers in my hair. She kissed me deeper, our bodies coming closer. My throat burned as I tasted her lips; I tried to ignore it. Soon, she pulled us down; I was on top of her. Lightly, her tongue traced my lips and my tongue went into her mouth. My hands traveled through her body. She was indeed small beside the baby but I didn't care; my little bird, my Bonnie. All that mattered was we were in love. "I think we need to head downstairs now." she said wiping her lipstick from my face. I kiss her one more time, grabbing her hand and walking out the bedroom door to downstairs door to head to the dinner.

ELENA

Today going to go perfect I thought running my hand through my dress for like a thousand of times today. I was in a long, baby blue dress, which have a sparkly strap on one shoulder that it complimented my eyes. I loved it so much. Bonnie pick out all the bridesmaid dresses and my wedding dress, Meredith pick out the guys suits and they both work together putting my dinner rehearsal in order they made me pick the spot, but they made me quit to keep everything a surprise. So I'm so anxious to figure out what it will look like, but I'm sure it will look beautiful since Bonnie love to do these types of things. "Are you ready, love?" Stefan said entering the room. "yes." I said. I grab his hand and headed to the dinner rehearsal.

MEREDITH

I was in the tent making sure everything was where it was suppose to be. Bonnie was suppose to do this but since she pregnant and complain like a damn grandma she couldn't do it and plus it would take her forever to get dress so I just took over for her. I didn't know sage was in the room with me. "You look lovely, come le stelle." I look down at the white short dress I had on. I smile at him, not knowing what the last part was about. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." And it was true he was pretty handsome wearing an Armani designer suit.

I couldn't look at him anymore. If I did I know I do something I'll regret. I was grateful that it wasn't long, Damon, Bonnie, and Mrs. Flowers came in. "wow, you did a good job, Bonnie." Mrs. Flowers said. "thank, took me a while in all, but I finally manage to find something to match her, you will most definitely love the dresses." Even when I tried to make small talk my eyes somehow end up on Sage. "And she finally here, took you forever." Damon said watching

Elena enter the tent with her mouth wide open. She walk over to Bonnie and I with open eyes with tears in her eyes. "I love it Bonnie, it beautiful." She said sniffling. I could tell Bonnie was doing her best to not cry but she end up crying anyway. I hugged my 3 friends/sister. No matter what we go through we will end up always like this like a true family. The dinner rehearsal was decorated in baby blue. White sofas in the middle, blue chandlers, bits of trees branches, odd since the vampires can die from them, and table cloth in blue, it look like they just got threw up in blue stuff. But bonnie still managed to make it beautiful as ever.

EVERYONE P.O.V.

"Well this certainly look fabulous." Jenna said. Jeremy and Anna right behind her. "Who did this wonderful job?" Damon jump to answering her. "Bonnie did, but Meredith help her." Jenna looks at bonnie with a surprise expression on her face. "You're pregnant Bonnie... By whom?" She asked. Damon took Bonnie hand into his. She already knew about the Vampire stuff since Elena couldn't lie to her anymore, which I find a bunch of bull. So I guess you can say she wasn't as much surprise about her answer I guess what caught her off guard was the fact was that I could have a baby. "oh ok I see…kind of" She said sitting down by Elena. "long story." Everyone said

Next who enter the tent was Matt who went straight to Bonnie and gave her tightest hug I ever seen. Damon thought. "Bonnie, your pregnant." She nodded with a big smile and tears in her eyes. "Who's the lucky guy?" He smirked. "Damon." "I don't think he's that lucky, but quit kidding who is it?" "She wasn't lying when she said me." I said piss that he doubted my Bonnie.

"What…Bonnie why." He asked with confused expression. "Matt, I think you need to relax and greet everyone else." Meredith said. "Yeah I'm sorry Bons, never thought you would have Damon's baby." He said giving her another hug before greeting everyone else. "aah." We all turn our heads to see who screamed. Who the hell screams like that, I thought. "oh no." I meant to say it in my mind but it came out my mouth. It was "Caroline." Elena, Meredith, and bonnie said. "Bons your big, oh my gosh this is beautiful Bonnie, you did good and Meredith look at you." She said hugging each of us.

After 10 minutes with talking to Caroline we needed to eat. "Hey Care, where Tye." I asked. "He couldn't make it, but he will be here for the wedding, he helping his 2 sons with their wolf gene." Everyone nodded their head in understand-meant. "well Bonnie, I have something to tell you." Elena said. "what that?" I asked. "well everyone thought that you did such a wonderful job of putting this together for us, I wanted to have your baby shower today." I smile. "lena, we don't know what it is, or how many." I said. "true, but we decided to have anyway. That my way of thanking you. All the gifts are in your closet. Damon did a good job hiding it from you." I gave Elena a hug from next to me. "thank you, I love it." After 1 hour or so of laughing, jokes, memories, smiles, food, tears, drinks, dancing, we decided to watch little video clips of our lives: mine, Elena's, Meredith's, and Caroline's of our high school years, cheerleading. The Things that made us realized how much things changed.

Something crashed and then something else again. Everyone looked everywhere to find out what was happening. I got a kick from my baby really hard that I screamed in pain. I hold my stomach. Damon quickly came over to me, he checks over my body. "I'm fine now." I said. He gave me a look that asks me if I was sure. I nodded. I focus on him when I seen a figure standing behind him-a person. A person I met. "Damon behind you." I said out of breath. Damon and the rest turn to behind them to see a gush of wind blow the curtain and the leaves. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Sage ran after it. Meredith was trying to calm down Elena, Jenna and matt help her out.

I sat next to Mrs. Flowers. "Elena, calm down." Jenna said. "Let go outside. Bonnie are you coming." Elena asked heading out the tent. "No, I'm just sit her with Mrs. Flowers." She nodded and her, Jenna, matt, and Meredith left.

I sat rubbing my stomach. Every time the baby did something it hurt. "Bonnie, the pain is going to ease. It's just a way saying it almost here." I gave her a look saying how she knows. She laughs. "I did some research." I nodded. Then out of nowhere I felt a gush a wind. I turn to Mrs. Flowers and notice Khalil, the guy I met at the beach bite Mrs. Flowers. I couldn't do anything because my baby was making me hurt so bad, that I began seeing black. I tried to scream, but I just couldn't. Before I knew anything my world went out.

DAMON

Whatever thing that Bonnie saw wasn't there no more.

It not here anymore brother, whatever it was. Stefan said

No, because I cant see that myself little brother. I said back

We need to head back now. Caroline said. We nodded and we left.

We ran all the way back to the tent to see Elena, Meredith, matt, and Jenna outside trying to calm Elena over something I didn't care to listen too. "Where's Bonnie?" I asked. "She still in the tent, did you guys find the thing." Meredith asks. Damon walks into to check on his Cara. "No, whatever it is gone now." sage said. Meredith nodded. Damon walks in the tent seeing Mrs. Flowers and Bonnie one the floor. Mrs. Flowers was also bleeding from her next. Caroline came in. "I smelt blood." "good for you vampire blonde Barbie, now carry Mrs. Flowers while I carry Bonnie." I rolled my eyes not even feeling like fighting him since something clearly wrong with my best friend and Mrs. Flowers.

BONNIE

After a few days or so we had Elena wedding. We had it outside in the Salvatore Garden. It was very beautiful if you asked me. Elena wedding was entirely baby blue. I made sure the bridesmaids dress was her color as well. I was dress in a strapless baby blue dress with a blue ribbon above my baby bump under my breast. Meredith was dress in a dress some kind of similar to mine only it didn't have a ribbon wrap around her. Elena walked down the aisle looking like a real ice princess. I loved the dress I pick for her and the way she holds on to it in her room getting ready for the wedding she loved it too. It put a smile on my face when she grabs her Stefan hand. Her baby blue dress was heart shaped at the top with little flowers patterns. It was truly fit for her. They said their vows which made me tear up when Stefan said his. Damon kept watching me with a smile on his face. I wonder what areas would be their honeymoon. I thought. This thought was canceled when Damon pulled me to him. We walk to a tent that was transform into a ball room. It was like one of those tents from harry potter, thanks to Mrs. Flowers. We dance for hours. After the married couple danced we ate the wedding cake Meredith picked, showed pictures of our years, and danced some more. Everyone was in the middle of floor dancing until I seen a figure, the same figure with a few others, I saw the last time. Sage was staring at me and seen what I saw. "Guys, it's here." Sage yelled. Everyone turn around to see the figure. "Khalil…"I whisper, I knew it was loud enough for the vamps to hear. "The guy from the beach?" Damon asked. I nodded and they chase after them. Elena panic again. "not again." She paced. I was sitting with Mrs. Flowers holding my stomach. Every time the baby moved I winced in pain. "it's almost here." Mrs. Flowers said to me which I returned back. I look at my bump rubbing it in circles. I look back at Mrs. Flowers back to say something when he was suddenly something was behind Mrs. Flowers. I couldn't say nor do anything. I tried looking for Elena or something when I saw they were all on the floor with some blood on them. I tried to at least to get a way, but I didn't make it far because the baby was hurting me so bad that I start seeing black.

MEREDITH

I got up, my head killing me from the vampire knocking me, Jenna, Elena, matt out. I look around me to see that matt and Jenna was getting up but not Elena. I crawled to her to see if she was ok. She was still breathing- thank god, but she cut her head. She should be healing from that. when was the last time she hunt? I look to my left and seen Mrs. Flowers sprawled out on the floor, but I didn't see Bonnie anywhere.

DAMON

I came into the tent with the others in vamp mode. "What happen?" I yelled. No one answer which pissed me off even more. How could they not know what happen? I asked myself. I must be stupid then, because they were here and their silently telling me they don't know what happen to Bonnie. Mrs. Flowers started to stir. "I think we need to go in, and figure out what happen to bonnie and heal Elena." Stefan directed. "You think." I said sacristy.

We all ran into the house sitting on couches. I laid Mrs. Flowers down. She sat up when her eyes fully open. Stefan began feeding her some of his blood. "Mrs. Flowers what happen." Stefan said once he was done feeding her some of his blood. "A vampire bit me...and she couldn't do anything and they took her." She said closing her eyes thinking. "Who took her?" I demanded. "Damon, calm down." Stefan said. "Shut it, Edward." I said annoyed he trying to help me calm down when I'm trying to get answers. "I don't know." She said. "Great, a witch who doesn't even know what happen." I mumble. "and a weak one at that."

We sat around for 15 minutes thinking how to get Bonnie, getting clues as in how they took her. "They must want the baby." Stefan said, stating the obvious. "Cause we didn't think of that before." I said annoyed. See the sarcasm is just running off my tongue now. "Look we know you're mad and you want to kill the person who has her, but you're not helping with that attitude. Now who do you think could have got her, does someone not like her?" Caroline asked. "I'm not going to let anything happen to my niece or nephew, before it even born." "Your nephew or niece? if anything it will be mine." Elena said. "Why would I make you the Aunt Caroline?" Damon asked. "You're a blond vampire Barbie." "Look!" Meredith yelled. "Bonnie is missing and due to give birth now we need to find her, not figure out who will be the aunt, soon maybe neither of us will able to be an aunt. Now shut up and let's try to find her."

BONNIE

I woke up in a bed, a bed that wasn't mine. I look around to see where I was. All I remember was that khalil bit Mrs. Flowers and I couldn't do anything because my baby was hurting me. Oh my god, my baby. I look at stomach to see that it was fine. Great something probably want me because my hybrid of a baby. I got up and noticed I was in different clothes. I was in a white shirt with black slacks. I notice my other dress was laid next to me. Whatever khalil did to me must have seen me completely naked since they gave me a new bra and panties set.

The door to the room open, the person who walks in I couldn't believe. It was the guy flirting with me at the beach before we came back to Mystic Falls, from New York. I knew something seem different about him; no one could be so damn cute like Damon. I just didn't know why I haven't seen it before. "Hello, Bonnie." He said standing in front of the bed. I didn't say anything; I just stare at him in anger. "Awe Bonnie, don't look at me like that." he smirk. "Where am I." I said in anger. "your in the Salvatore Villa in Italy with Katherine and Klaus." He said not caring how much stuff he told me. with that Katherine and Klaus came in. "Katherine." I growled. "oh, she getting more and more like a vampire everyday just like her baby." I wanted to kill this bitch more than I wanted this damn baby out of me. "such a violent little witch you are." Klaus said. Damn I forgot he can read my thoughts. "Why do you want my baby?" I had to ask or otherwise I would've killed me. "Because that baby will be the most powerful hybrid we ever seen, maybe even powerful than Klaus over here. That's why we want to take it out of your hands." Katherine explained. "Over my dead body." "That can be arranged." Katherine vamps out. "Now- now Katherine, we need her alive." Klaus said. "Dinner should arrive shortly." Klaus said. And with that him and Katherine left.

MEREDITH

Finding out your best friend is missing is scary and is pregnant as well that even worst, but something even worst is thinking about the wrong guy when you're married. Mrs. Flowers couldn't do much because of the vampire bite and somehow weaken her. "Well great, the witch can barely concentrate to help find Bonnie." Damon said. His attitude was off the charts; his sarcasm was even worst adding on to the situation. It has been about 2 day now that Bonnie was missing. No one has really slept maybe a cat nap but that was really it. "Isn't there another way to find her?" Elena asked Mrs. Flowers. She had her eyes closed looking like she was sleep but we all could tell she was getting weak. Stefan blood was doing some good though. She mumbles something. "My grand- granddaughter(s)." She stutters out. No one could pronounce what she was trying to say. So Matt gives her paper and pen. She wrote down 'call my granddaughter Phoebe Hallowell.' "how?" Matt asked. She wrote the number on my hand, once she was done I grab my touch Wiz phone. I quickly dialed her number, she answer on the fifth ring. "hello." The female voice Said. "Who is this?" "Look I don't have a lot of time. I know you're a witch related to Mrs. Flowers a.k.a your Grams. Look we need your help." "What going on." She asked "Just try to get here and we will explain everything." I said. "Ok" she said hanging up the phone. "She's on her way." Damon seems to calm down a little since a witch is on the way who can track Bonnie.

Everyone waited in the library; I went into the kitchen to drink some herb tea that I made. I had some stress that I needed to release. I jump when my phone ringed. I didn't bother to check the ringtone so I just answer it. "hello" I said into the phone. "hey babe," Alaric said. I was kind of shock that he called I haven't heard from him from a while. Probably because your too busy messing with Sage, and trying to find Bonnie, and Elena wedding at the moment, oh and lets not forget he probably fucking that bitch you hate. I thought. "hey you, I was just thinking about you." So ok it was part lie. "How is everything over there." I was thinking should I tell him about Bonnie being missing but then he would meet Sage which I didn't want to happen so I went with "fine." Since when have I turn so much into Elena and Katherine. There was a point where Elena loves to have the Salvatore attention. But luckily Damon found his true love Bonnie, corny right, but it's real. "And how is everything over there." "Everything is ok, Dr. Conner showed me another supernatural pattern on supernatural pregnancy, so been working on that a lot. So how is Bonnie and did she figure out what she was having." "Umm no, and she fine, she's asleep." "Oh, well I'm glad to hear that." I heard a giggle on the other end. "Alaric what was th-"I said getting cut off. "Babe, I got to go Dr. Conner just figure something out." like how to get in my husband pants. I thought. "ok love you." I said but for some reason I felt like those words didn't mean anything anymore like it use too, it didn't have the love warming feeling, knowing your husband is only coming straight for you. From that point on I felt like maybe Alaric was cheating on me with Dr. Conner.

"hey." I look up to see sage. Seeing him brighten up my mood, make me feel like I know something is perfect. "hey." I said. "what's wrong you sound, sad." I look at him for a second before saying. "I thought love was the sweetest thing any person can have only for it to get rip out your chest… I loved him and in return he cheats on me." I said looking down feeling tears coming to eyes that I didn't want to show. He puts is hand under my chain and lifted up. "No one should have someone so perfect like you if they're going to hurt you." I look into his beautiful plain grey eyes. I grabbed his face and I kiss him. Kissing him is like kissing a peach but better. His lips are so soft that you want to keep your lips on them forever. I wanted to kiss him much longer but we got cut short by the Salvatore. "Well who knew Meredith the vampire slayer had so much spunk, cheating on the teacher, I see." Damon smirks. "Meredith where so sorry will go." Stefan said with a sorry expression. "I'm not. She was about to get hot and heavy and didn't even realized it. I don't think your husband would like it so much." Damon said teasing me. "Oh shut up Damon, and leave them alone." Stefan said with a roll of an eye. "After I get my blood, I need all the strength I can get to get my wife…wait girlfriend back." I look at him with a smirk that grew on my face. "Oh my god Damon you're going to purpose." He had a twisted look on his face, but he couldn't hide it anymore he smiled a real smile. "I guess she's a lucky girl." I said. He nodded his head took his blood and left with Stefan.

Sage laughed. "Well that was unexpected." I was about to answer him, until there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it to see that it was Phoebe Hallowell. "You must be phoebe." I greeted. "You must be Meredith." I was about to ask her how she knew, but before I could say anything she answer it. "Im a witch, sidekick, and had a vision of this-us talking, and plus you told me over the phone." She smiled. "oh." I felt stupid. "I guess I let you meet the group and explain to you why we need you."

DAMON

Meredith walks in the room with the girl who I could tell was a witch. She walks over to her grams. She examines her for a while before letting go of her breath. "Why am I here?" She asked. "Because my grams look like she handling herself, and why does she have a vampire bite." She asked. "Aren't you a witch with visions, and you didn't see this." Matt asked. "Something was blocking me not to have It." she said. "It must have been the baby at the dinner rehearsal, maybe that why she couldn't see." Stefan mumbles which I picked up. "You don't seem a bit worried about it, well your grams." I asked. "Not really Grams is strong." "She's weak." Stefan said. "Yes, but sooner or later she will get back to herself. She already dead the only reason why she hear now is a long story I don't want to get into" She said taking a seat. "We'll let us explain what happen to her." Elena said. "Well a vampire or whatever sent these vampires on a wild goose chase, and some of us left to calm down Elena, leaving your grams and Bonnie in the tent by their selves. We didn't hear anything happening in the tent. We didn't know something was wrong until Damon came looking for Bonnie and carrying your grams who told us to call you here." She looked at us with an expressions I cant read really. "And now we need your help to find my Bonnie, she pregnant and we need to get her back; she can go in labor any in week or so." I finished. "Probably why I couldn't see these visions happen." She said out loud. "I'll help you find her, but it will be hard since her baby will be blocking Me." everyone nodded. "Thank you." Matt said. I could tell Mutt was falling for the witch. I couldn't help but think in some ways he was trying to be like me. Mutt just met the girl and already hoping at the end of this that they will grow close and somehow get together.

"We'll start in the morning first I need to contact my sisters, I may need the power of three."

MATT

I watch Phoebe help Grams go to bed. I help her too. "She is a sweet lady." I said. "And is sometimes crazy too." She smiled. "But you have to love her." I smiled. "Yeah, so you have sisters." She nodded. "There me, Paige, Prue, and piper, but Prue died and now it's only us 3." She said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that." "Yeah well she in a better place now." "I think it's cool that you and your sister has powers, what are they?" I asked after settling down Mrs. Flowers on the bed. Everyone was in there room and we was in the kitchen snacking on things now. "Well… I can read minds, levitate, see the n future, and fight-it's a special skill that my ex husband Cole taught Me." she laughed. "Everyone should know how to fight, I didn't know how to protect myself so he taught me how too, Piper can freeze time, objects, and people, Paige can orb to places or things. She's is a white lighter and other word a guardian, Prue can move things with her mind." I looked at her in amazement. Not everyone can be like that strong, beautiful and smart. She yawned. "It's getting late and we need to get up early." "right." I nodded. "I take you to a room." She smiled and put her hand up. "I know where I'm going; I use to live with her. Remember? But you can walk me there."

PHOEBE

I was couldn't help but noticed the blonde haired boy who kept staring at me. he is kind of cute. He look very smart, strong… but he's also weak in a way since he only human. But I cant help but think he different. A different that I need, but I just met him I don't want him to think of me in a rude way and plus I don't know if he likes me for real.

BONNIE

I woke up with pain in my stomach. My white shirt I had on felt so tight on me and so did the pants. I got out of bed holding my stomach feeling pain, walking to the closet. I really didn't have anything in it, besides a few clothes. I put on a dress a red dress that felt so much better. You think the people who kidnap you would treat you and your baby right. Oh wait there all some demons who want my baby. It's been a week, today is Sunday and I still didn't get save. I been in pain for two weeks and I couldn't do much, but I could drink/eat blood all day. I just need Damon. I sent him a massage saying help me. I was about to get my cup of blood that was by my dresser. I walk to get it until two bad things happen one of them being that Klaus and Katherine busted in and scared the hell out of me. But that's not even the worst part; I drop the cup of blood. The baby got so mad that it hurt me to the point I was going into labor. Everything around me went black.

DAMON

Everyone woke up and now is in the library. I heard Bonnie called my name. "Hurry up, witch." I demanded. "Yeah because you yelling at me will help. I can't do anything because the baby is -" she stop in mid sentence. She jumps closing her eyes. I knew something at that moment was happening. When she finally opens her eyes she had this horrified look on her face. I knew from that moment something was wrong. "What is it?" I asked. She stutters before talking clearer again. "She's giving birth, in some big villa. It looks like Italy from the food they were severing her and it was a lot of blood on the floor." She said looking at me. "it must be The Salvatore Villa in Italy." Stefan said. "But that's a long way from here." Elena said. "Well we need to get moving now." l said heading to the door. "Damon, we need a plan." Meredith said. "We can't go unprepared." "Well think of something. Either you guys are coming are you not I'm going to protect Bonnie and my son or daughter." He said walking to the door. "We are going with you, Damon." Stefan said. "But Meredith, you stay here." "No, that is my best friend. I will help get her back." Meredith said standing up. No one said anything. She can handle herself and take no shit, so fuck it. If she dies that on her, just know I'm not planning the funeral. "Mutt and witch are you coming, if you are know you're laying in your own death bed." "No I need to take care of my grams." Phoebe answer. "And I'm helping her." Matt said. "baby." Caroline

We were already to Italy quicker than I thought. We were now on the boat heading to the Salvatore Villa. The home we grew up in when we were kids, well it was one of the houses we grew up in. we were now getting off the boat, getting in a taxi. I wasn't about to carry any of the humans to a house, if anyone it would be Bonnie. Since there was a different time zone it was dark here. We made it to the Salvatore Villa 2 hours later, which pissed me off because we should have made it faster running. We stop outside the gate. The house was surrounded with vampires. Luckily for us we had 5 vampire and 1 vampire slayer. Meredith quickly jumps over the gate asking for help, she staked him and we followed her lead doing the same to the other vampires. I kick down the door. We all went different directions, looking into different rooms. I went into my old bedroom, where blood was spilt on the floor, closet open and the bed all jumble up. That could only mean one thing Bonnie was in here, she sleep like a wild person every since she gotten pregnant. I met Stefan in the hallway followed by Caroline, Elena, and Meredith. "I didn't see her." Caroline said. "Me neither." Elena and Stefan said. "Where could she be?"Meredith asked.

"Let check downstairs and around the house." Stefan said. Caroline was the first to move when she screamed, falling to the floor. Then Stefan, Elena, me follow suit. Vervain. I thought. Since that couldn't affect Meredith, Khalil showed up and knock her out from behind. Everything around me went black.

(may change up the scene a little from the beginning)

I woke up tied up, sitting up straight on the wall next to sage and Stefan. I look at my surrounding, trying to see where are we. I notice we were in a room that looks like it was transform into a hospital room. I saw Bonnie on the bed screaming in pain. She was screaming in pure agony I couldn't bare to see her like this. I tried to move but I was weak. I needed blood. I couldn't just let them hurt my Cara. I couldn't see much but Bonnie face sweating. "She is 9 minutes dilated." A Girly voice said. A familiar voice I heard before. Only one person I hate in this entire world voice had. Katherine. I look at Stefan to see he thought the same thing. And to our horror it was her. "Hey boys, glad you woke up." "Where are Elena and Meredith and Caroline?" Stefan spit out. "Oh their fine for now, Elena and Caroline is lock in a room surrounded by vervain and Meredith is surrounded by a bunged of hungry vampire." Katherine smiled. "Let her go." Stefan didn't go by because of these vampires. "Or I swear I will kill you." Stefan threatens. "Wouldn't you like that." she said kissing his nose. "Damon you been kind of quite over there. Are you worried about your little Cara?" I glared at her. It didn't last long before Bonnie screamed again in pain. "Oh look like she not sounding so good." "Let her go." I growled. "Now!" I yelled. "I will when she has our baby." "Our?" me and Stefan asked confuse. "Who ours?" Damon asked. "Me and Klaus's silly." I drop my mouth seeing that Katherine and Klaus want my baby, the most powerful hybrid ever, because it mix with a witch and vampire.

MATT

I look at Phoebe as she pace around the floor. "What wrong." I finally had the courage to say. She touched her phone having a vision. She drops her cell and called some girl name Paige. Her sister, I thought. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw blue sparks flying in the air forming one thing- a person. A girl showed up. "what." She demanded. "I need your help. First get piper then come back." She asked. "For what, and why?" "Because I'm going to need the power of three." And like how she came she left the same way. "I don't know what the power of three is, but why do you need it." I asked trying to figure out what she doing. "I had a vision and your friends are in trouble." I nodded. It didn't take long when her other two sister came, piper and Paige. They grab each other hands, thinking what going to happen, Phoebe grabbed my hand too.

When we finally made it to a new destination Phoebe told me to "stay here." And with that her and her two sisters walked off.

DAMON

I tried to do everything to get out these stupid vervain ropes. I notice from the corner that Phoebe was here with two other people. "Great, now we have to worry about their safety too." "She is ready to have the baby, Klaus." Katherine said. Everyone watch as she tried to cut into to Bonnie. Bonnie screamed like crazy, shaking her head back and forth, sweating like a fat man. The sight really was awful making me want to cry. But I couldn't do that not now anyways. "It won't cut, Klaus, it won't go her through her skin. But her blood is so sweet." She yelled to Klaus, licking her hand. Her head was almost close to her mid section. Klaus hurriedly pulled her away. He changed into his vamp formation and bite into Bonnie making her scream louder than before. I tried so damn hard to move, but I had think how to get this through without drawing so much attention.

PHOEBE

I watch as this vampire bit into the witch I had into my vision. "Oh my god, that is not good at all." Piper said disgusted. "How are we supposed to kill Vampires, there not like the last ones we kill when Paige turned?" "Your right, but maybe they can still be stake in the heart." Paige said. "Well we need a way to save her, because they're going to take her baby." Phoebe said thinking. "I'm so glad I married a white lighter and had two baby boys who are not half vampire." "piper think and shut up." Phoebe said. "fine, ok I'm thinking."

DAMON

I watch as Klaus keep diving back and forth eating through Bonnie. After a couple times of him doing that he finally open the wound big enough to get the baby out. Katherine got a blanket ready to retrieve the baby. Klaus got the baby out make and Bonnie push. She was screaming non-stop. I didn't know how she can do it without taking a breath. She grabbed the table bed. She was sitting up with her head hanging back. When the baby was finally out she laid back down. "it's a girl." Katherine said in awe. "Klaus we have a daughter." He smiled at the baby. But Bonnie was still screaming but why, the baby is out?

BONNIE

I screamed every time Klaus kept diving into me biting me. I could literally feel the every part of the baby in me sucking on my blood. The pain was horrible, with the baby sucking me and Klaus biting me. I could feel myself growing weak, but I had to breathe in order to have the baby. I pushed the baby sitting up with my head dangling. After what felt like forever they finally got the baby out. I smile when I seen the bloody thing. "It's a girl."Katherine said in awe. "Klaus we have a daughter." He smiled at the baby. But then something moved in me causing me more pain. Everything was I hurting all over again. I didn't understand, I just had the baby. So why am I still in pain? Then it hit me when the thing starts crowning. Klaus and Katherine turn around looking at me in shock. "It's another baby, wow the witch and vamp got busy." Klaus smirked. I could feel the baby sucking on my blood like the first one did-my daughter. Klaus got the other baby I just delivered. "It's a boy." Klaus said. "She had twins, a girl and a boy. Well the baby girl look way older to be a twin, I guess that Damon kid. Damon you must be a proud man. Too bad you have two and lose them both" "give me my baby." I growled. "Ooh, Klaus she turning more into a vamp second by second, I let you hold them both and name them too, since im so ever so nice, but let me tell you do something witchy I'll kill you. But I don't see how your weak as hell." She smiled handling the baby girl first then the baby boy who she took out of Klaus arms. "I'll name the baby boy Nathan Damon Jr. and the girl Kayla Sophia Salvatore." I said. "Mommy loves you." I kiss them both.

I wince in pain. Everything froze. Like you're so cold it hurts to move. Katherine and Klaus hurriedly took my babies from me. I look at my baby one last time before closing my eyes. Everything went black and I noticed a light coming close to me, who formed into grams- Sheila Bennett. I realized I was dead and began shedding tears. "It's going to be okay baby girl."

DAMON

After seeing Bonnie eyes close no longer hearing her pulse or her heart beat I went crazy. Not only am I missing her but I'm about to lose my new born kids. I start attacking some of these vampires, some hybrids. Stefan and sage start joining me. I noticed that Klaus and Katherine were at different ends sage and Stefan was facing Katherine and I was facing Klaus. I heard a growl a growl that wasn't mine nor Klaus. I looked beside me to notice that it was Tyler Lockwood. How the hell did he get her and especially so fast too? Like we read each other minds we went up against up our enemy. Problem was they were running so fast, probably because we are still weak that we didn't get our strength back. They were so fast that we lost them. "Ugh, you baster." I shouted. After a minute I ran back to the house of the clearing. I grab Bonnie off the bed rocking her back and forth.

PHOEBE

"I have a plan, we will orb at where they are and stake them with these." I said. I handle them both a stake. Piper was examine hers and Paige just stared at me "how are we going to find them if we don't know where they're going." She asked. "I seen that there was car not far from here, maybe enough time to swoop in kill them grab the babies and swoop back." "Ok got it. But make sure you burn them too." Piper said. We nodded, grab each other and orbed away. We stood in front of the car except for Paige, hiding within the trees. Klaus and Katherine both walk up to the car looking at us curiously. "I think you know what we are, but I don't think those babies belong to you, do they?" I stated. "Move or I'll rip your pretty little head off." He vamps out. "cute." I said. "I see you came to stake us, well love, I can't die from a stake and well her she can." He smirks. "Klaus." Katherine yelled. "What they can't get to you if they're going to go after Me." he said. Paige sunk behind the Burnett as she fumbles and stakes her from the back getting a good angle of her heart. She swung the baby in the air as she felled. "Baby!" Paige yelled. The baby orbed in her hands. "surprise." I asked. He looks at me with an expression I couldn't make out. "Not the least, but I'm am amazed, Phoebe. Don't be surprise I know your name. I worked with your ex-husband Cole, you were his queen of the underworld maybe you should be mine and help me with my kids and we could raise these babies together, like you should've done with Cole."

Paige moved over to me and Piper. I grabbed her hand and piper grab mine. "The power of three will set us free, the power of three would set up free, and the power of three will set us free." We kept saying this over and over again when we seen the he was beginning to burn. "Piper now." piper froze Klaus. I ran over to him grab the baby and we said the spell:  
><em>"I am light<br>I am one too strong to fight  
>Go back to dark where shadows dwell<br>You cannot have this Hallowell  
>Now go away and leave my sight<br>And take away this endless night."_

And with that Klaus, he unfroze and born into ashes. "ok now take us to get matt then to the boarding house." with that we left.

DAMON

We stood in the house for 2 hours now. "Damon, Bonnie would want you to bury her, and to get your daughter and son back."

"How would you know what Bonnie would want she's 'dead' remember? Did Bambini family finally upgrade their blood for you that they finally gave you some strength to know what (dead) Bonnie wants? I'm mean come on really aren't you worried that one day all the forest animals are going to band together and fight back? Surly they talk."

"I know your mad, but take that on Klaus and Katherine. But right now we need to find Elena, Meredith, and Caroline. And where did Tyler go" Stefan said. "fine" he said not wanting to hear my annoying brother voice anymore. I got up and grab bonnie carrying her Bridal- style. As I stood up I felt her stir in my arms. I thought maybe I was just seeing things, but she did it again. I didn't tell them, because I didn't want them to think I was crazy even though I didn't care at the moment. I just lost my kids and now my girlfriend. "He left when we ran back here. Why was he in Italy?" sage replied. We both shrugged. We all walk back into the house, and went into the basement. Sage went to go rescue Meredith. We went to get Blondie and Elena. They were badly burned but were stable enough to move. We told them what happen when we was on the plain this time. I had to compel some people to let Bonnie on the plan because she wouldn't move. It been 2 hours on the plane. I couldn't stop holding Bonnie in my arms. My love just had my babies and I remember telling her "I would protect her and the baby well now the babies with my life." And I failed. I couldn't even keep my word with that. "Damon, you did all you could." Elena sent to me. I look behind me seeing she was cuddling with dirty Stefan and I see that Meredith was doing the same with Sage. Well look like scary merry found someone beside the teacher.

We finally touch ground at Fells Church Mystic Falls, Virginia. We held a taxi to drive us to the boarding house. It was a silent hour drive. Everyone thought about Bonnie and the babies and what to do now. I know I was going to get really drunk and num the pain. I didn't like playing the memories of how Bonnie gave birth with Klaus eating her skin off, and how she just died after holding them- Kayla Sophia Salvatore, and Nathan Damon Jr. I'll say there are long names but their beautiful because she chooses them. I didn't get a good look at them but I'll bet you money their smoking hot since I'm am and Bonnie is sexy as hell. I remember how we got together. She saved my life more than once. Like when I was about to burn in the fire in the parade, werewolf bite, and I died saving her from a stake in the dark dimension. When I came back to life it hit me hard when I found out I was in love with her. I told her that at the dance her high school had. I think the 70's or 60's decade dance. It was fun because she was there. Her hair down tight curled, her dress beautiful, she didn't wear much make up but her complexion beautiful without it. Now finding out she was pregnant scared me and excited me. Who knew I be a dad, I thought it would always be Stefan. I mean I wanted the before I changed, but I'm glad I didn't and I waited to have it with Bonnie. But I don't even have the baby I mean babies.

We finally made it to the boarding house. Stefan opens the house door. I ran in my vampire speed in my bedroom as I laid next to Bonnie who I just laid down. A tear slip as I saw her lay there not moving, smiling, laughing or nothing just steel.

STEFAN

Seeing my brother down, was something I never wanted to see. Damon went into his room carrying Bonnie. I could tell he were hurting and that he going to need a lot of liquor to numb the pain. We all walk into the kitchen needing blood or bandages and food. I knew it was wrong to drink human blood, but I could kind of control it. I walk outside the kitchen entering the library needing a seat. Instead of peace and quiet and a seat I see three girls who are holding two babies. "Phoebe what's going on?" I asked confused. She didn't answer instead matt did. "Well long version short, Phoebe had a vision seeing this happen so she called her sister and thought of a plan to kill Katherine and Klaus and to get the baby. It work they killed Katherine and Klaus and got the babies back." I look at them shock not knowing what to say. "Stefan what wrong." Elena asked walking into the room soon follow Meredith and sage. Elena follows my vision and landed on the three girls with the babies. "Love, that is Damon and Bonnie's babies that they are holding." I could barely get the words out when Caroline and Elena rush to grab them. "oh my gosh there so cute." Caroline cried. "We need to tell Damon." Elena said. "How you think he going to take it, since Bonnie." Sage asked. Everyone got quiet.

Meredith moved closer to sage, Elena and Caroline rocked the babies. I just thought about everything and how we ended up here. "I think it best he knows, I mean we are doing this for Bonnie and Damon and for the babies." I said. I called Damon out loud a few times no reply. I called him mentally.

'Damon'

'what you forest killer.' He yelled

'I think you need to come downstairs.'

'why'

'I think you need to see this for yourself.'

I didn't hear him reply back, only which meant one thing he was on his way.

BONNIE

I was surrounded all around darkness besides the light my grams was glowing from. "What going to happen, Grams." She look at me gave me a weary smiled, and then said. "Your changing, Bonnie." I looked at her to make sure. She didn't do anything to tell me different. "Bonnie, you've grown up so much, from a young girl, to a young woman, to a mother, I'm so proud of you. You and Damon would make good parents." I cried in her arms. "Grams, I'm so scared. I don't even have my kids." She lifts me up so she could see my eyes. "I wouldn't say that." I was about to ask her what she meant until my eyes started flooding open. I open my eyes to see that I was back in my bedroom. I was at the boarding house. I got out of bed. I was about to head out the room when I saw the blood all over myself. I quickly showered changed into something better looking. I started for the stairs, hearing my friend's voices. Tears began swelling in my eyes at every step I took.

DAMON

I got off the bed leaving my Cara, kissing her forehead. I walk downstairs in the library. Looking at my brother annoyed. "what." He nodded his head to the side the back to straight. My eyes scanned around the room when it landed on Caroline and Elena standing next to each other with babies. My babies, god I hoped. They both moved towards me. "Damon, meet Kayla Sophia Salvatore." Elena said handling me my daughter. "And meet Nathan Damon Jr." Caroline said handling me my son. I stared at them in disbelief. "But how?" I asked. "It was all thanks to Phoebe and her sister and the power of three." Mrs. Flowers said coming out of the blue. "grams." They all hugged. "In the flesh." She said. "are you better now." Phoebe asked. "yeah a little old bite can't hurt me, I'm already dead so to speak a dead witch. I'm so proud of you three. I guess you guys are really patty's daughters of the power of three." She smiled. I heard a gasp come behind me. I turn around to see that it was Bonnie. I quickly gave the babies to someone and moved towards Bonnie. I put both my hands on her face stroking her cheeks. "Bonnie." She smiled up at me. "I prefer Cara." I kiss her; I could feel the wet tears on her face. "I thought I lost you Amore, I will never let anyone hurt you or are babies again."

BONNIE

I reached the last steps; I reached the library seeing Damon hold our kids. I gasp at the scene before me. Damon turn around seeing me, quickly gave the babies to someone coming over to me stroking both sides of my face. "Bonnie?" I smiled up at him. "I prefer Cara." he kissed me; tears streamed down my face at the feeling, I thought I'll never feel before "I thought I lost you Amore, I will never let anyone hurt you or are babies again." I hugged Damon harder, not wanting to cry. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips on my ear. He whispered, "_Non preoccuparti, cara. Sono qui con voi per l'eternità. Io ti amo_." "What" I asked. Everyone laughs. He rolled his eyes. "nothing, come meet your kids." I walk over to Caroline and Elena getting a hold of my kids sitting down. Finally Nathan finally opens his eyes. He had greenish-brownish eyes like me and Kayla had blue like her father. I could tell Kayla will look like Damon with a lot of me and the same for Nathan only he will look like me with a lot of Damon. Tears rolled down my face. Elena and Meredith sat either sides of me Caroline squatted in front of me, rubbing my back, and wiping my face. "why are you crying Bons." Matt asked. "I'm a hybrid vampire. I died with the baby's blood in my system changing me."

Later that night Damon had transformed the closet into a baby room. I fed both the babies as he did this. It really didn't take him long thanks to his vampirism. It only to take him about 20 minutes. Nathan was on the bed lying down sleep with his pacifier in his mouth. I was rocking Kayla to sleep. I look at my beautiful baby girl. Who would've have thought at some point me and Damon would have kids. I would have thought wrong, but as I look at my baby well babies I don't have no regrets going through the pain to have them. "Now all we need to do now is put the babies in the bed." He said coming out the closet. I put Kayla down to see Damon handy work. One side was blue and the other pink. "When did you have time to paint all this." I asked. "It was a baby shower gift from me and Stefan, we was working on." I gave him a hug. "I love it, but can you take the cribs out and put them in here for now so they won't have to inhale paint." I said. He nodded he quickly grabbed both and put them in front of the bed. I grabbed Kayla and he grabbed Nathan, and we both put them in their cribs. "Their beautiful Bons." I nodded with tears in my eyes. "We did it, we finally did it." I said. He grabbed my hand "there one thing we didn't do." "And what that." "This. Bonnie missing you for two weeks where horrible, losing you and the unborn babies scared me half to death and to make us a real family I want to spend eternity with you forever and always. Will you do the honor to be the first woman to love me" He said getting on one knee a 4 carat Diamond ring in a small black box he was holding. "Yes!" she smiled jumping into my arms tears wetting our faces. I grabbed her face in my palms, brushing her tears and crushed my lips to hers, enjoying the taste coming off her lips. She had her hands on my neck, twisting some of my hair. My arms wrapped around her little waist and put her feet on top of my shoes; she was _so small_. From the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan arm around Elena, Meredith looking at me in Bonnie in our bedroom.

Bonnie quit kissing me going over to her friends who gave her a hug. "Where's Caroline." She asked. "She needed to check on Tyler. We'll call her for you for the wedding." She nodded stiffing a yawn. "Ok leave now I think my little red bird needs to sleep."

**2 WEEKS LATER **

Tomorrow would be my wedding me and Damon didn't want anything to big and fancy. So I decided that we get married on the beach so of course Damon wanted the lactation to be perfect so he choose Venice Italy beach, Cinque Terre, Ital. so we all are flying out to Italy. Now the only part I cant wait is the honeymoon and will where we be going. My wedding theme was going to be red since it was my favorite color but I choose pink instead since I saw this beautiful pink dress for Kayla and a nice pink tie for Nathan. Every since I had my kids me and Damon been pretty protective over them, more likely Damon, when people want to show them off or hold them I have a time limit because im not about to lose my kids again.

They vampire side don't show as much but the witchy side does-well no Kayla more into her powers and Nathan more into his vamp side. Kayla was born first and she grew up more than her brother and their twins. She 3 and he's 2 and ½ weird I know but Kayla did more things in me more than Nathan form what Mrs. Flowers told me.

I was in our hotel room playing on the floor with my kids. Everyone was also overprotective of me because of everything that happen, so we stayed in the same hotel room. That's a lot of people all in the same room, luckily for Damon and Stefan and their wealth family that they could afford all of this. I watch as Kayla levitated her baby doll to her Nathan bit his favorite bear with his vamp teeth tearing the stuffing off. Damon, Stefan, and Sage left to get some things done, Phoebe and her family went back home but will be coming back for the wedding and Elena, Caroline, and Meredith went to find some dresses. Caroline didn't want to be the maid of honor because she wanted to watch the kids and her kids so it was easy deciding that Meredith and Elena was going to be it.

I heard my bed room door open and close I notice it was my friends/ sisters with big bags and dresses. "You're going to love the dresses I pick out and the theme; it's everything that you picture." Caroline stated. She sits on my bed with Elena; Meredith sat on the floor messing with Nathan. All of them were the aunt but Meredith was also the god mother, I knew if anything happens she will somehow always protect them. I smiled at the scene in front of me. we talked about everything and anything and mostly about our lives. "Well what about you and sage." Elena asked. She blushed a little. "Well I can say that he means more than my cheating husband." "What! Why haven't you told us that Alaric was cheating?" "Seriously Elena Bonnie lost her life and almost her kids I couldn't put my problem that could wait before bonnie and her kids." She looked down and nodded. "so what happen" I asked. "well." She cleared her throat. "he called we talk a little bit and then I heard giggling and I knew it was Dr. Conner. I told him I loved him and he didn't say anything he just hanged up. I didn't know Sage came into the room until he cleared his throat and I got so caught up in my feeling for him I was acting on my feelings that I kiss him and the Salvatore's saw us and I didn't regret what I did and the weird part I knew this wedding was going to happen maybe something even better will happen." I said. Looking slightly off. "I think I may be falling for Sage." They sat there quite before smiling, giggling and hugging me. "I'm so proud that you found someone who actually loves you, not that I had a problem with Alaric." Caroline squealed. "But how do you know he was cheating, you said you heard giggling." I asked. "it's a feeling I have." That all she said.

5 hours later

It was 9 the kids were in there highchair eating an apple, some grapes and orange juice since there babies they don't crave much blood so we just give them things that are red it help them I guess since it help me. Elena and Stefan are out, Sage and Meredith are on the balcony and Caroline on the phone with her 2 sons my nephews and husbands. I was sitting on Damon lap watching our two kids eat. "They look like you." He said. "But Nathan acts just like you." I kiss him. He laughed "and Kayla is so like her mom always trying to use her magic." "Hey she practicing and her vamp side too and same with Nathan." I got up to wipe Nathan mouth as he tried to drink some of his juice. "Mummy" I stop what I was doing. I turn to Damon. "Did you hear that he call me mummy?" I said tears in my eyes. He said it again. Damon wraps his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest tears streaming down my face watching me kids. Caroline came into the room the phone on her ear holding it by her shoulder. "Hey what wrong." She asked. "What are you doing Blondie?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm on hold while my husband put my kids to bed-"she said. "to bad I don't care no more my son just called his mom mummy-" "yeah to bad I don't care no more." She said. "Bonnie congrats." She kisses me on the cheek grabbing some water. "Get some sleep your wedding is tomorrow." with that she walk back into her room. I grab Nathan and Damon grabs Kayla we walk into our room and put the sleepy babies in the cribs that came with the room- well Damon compel the people to buy it so we could use it. "well soon you'll be Ms. Damon Salvatore." He said wrapping his arms around me walking us to the bed. I laughed. We laid on the bed looking into each other eyes. "Who knew I was going to become a Salvatore."

"I did." He said very serious. "You know losing you Bonnie, was like losing my mother all over again. She died at child birth having Stefan. I was 4 at the time. I blamed Stefan for it and I shouldn't have but I did. I always and still protected him but some part of me knew that Stefan didn't kill her. I just didn't want to lose her like I was going to lose you. If I did I don't know what I would've did." He said. "What if I did die and wouldn't come back but you got the kids back would you still would have stayed." Some part of me wanted to know this. "I don't know…maybe…yeah." "Damon if that were to happen I wouldn't want you to die you have two beautiful kids who need their parent at least one of them." I kiss him every part of his face. "whatever we go through we through together." He said. "together." I said falling asleep in his arms.

MEREDITH

Well before I got here I talk to Alaric of course we didn't stay on the phone long but I knew I had to tell him that we need a divorce. I didn't want to think about that so I went out to the balcony since everyone might be sleep. Elena and Stefan are now coming back from their little walk. Sage joins me on the balcony. "hey." I smiled at him. "What are you looking at?" He asked peering at the sky with me. "I'm looking at the stars." I said. "Why" he asked and eye brow up. "Because the stars; it relaxes me in a way." He didn't say anything he stared between the sky and me but stared at me much longer. I look straight back at him. I didn't know how close we where until are faced where almost touching. I lips almost met when the doorbell to the hotel ranged. I step back looking around I then left to open the door. I open the door not expecting to see the one thing I was dreading to see. Alaric. "Alaric." He came in and hugged me. I didn't know why I was holding in my breath. Usually I'm calm about everything but I feel anything but calm. "hey babe, I need a shower which one is your room." "down the hall to the left." He walk off I just star at his disappearing form. "Is everything ok." I didn't answer. I just nod my head yeah. "I'll talk to you later."

I walk into my room leaning on the door listening to the water run. It ran for 30 minutes. He walks out the bathroom a towel wrap around him. "I thought you would stay in New York." I said expression blank. "I was but I figured I needed to see my wife." He changes into some sweats pants from his suit case with no shirt. I changed into some sweats shorts with a tank top. Lying on the bed I watch him put some of his clothes away. He turns around to look at me. we just stared at each other for few minutes until he reach the bed. He gathers on top of me kissing me. see if there anything left if not just leave.. I thought. I let him kiss me. I tied my hardest to kiss back but couldn't I didn't like the fact my lips are going on something that been touched by someone else. I let him do all the work. I didn't move much but he didn't either notice or didn't care. After a couple of hours I fell asleep in his arms knowing something is completely wrong with this.

SAGE

I couldn't help but watch her. Something about her interest me, maybe because she different from me, Elena, and Bonnie. Yes she human but not half way she a hunter she not a vampire and she not a witch she just her something and someone no one else couldn't be. I watch as her husband enter the room naked only with a towel wrap around him I wasn't to focus on that, I just stared at Meredith all the while he get dress. Once he was finish she changed into her sweat short and tank top. I watch as she lied on the bed while he husband moving around the room he smelt like something else like woman perfume before he took a shower. It was so sickening the smell was cotton candy it was so strong and sweet it gives you a damn head ach and makes your stomach turn. He finally stops and they just have a stare off for a few minutes or so. Then he advances towards her. She didn't move not the slightest not even when he climbed on her kissing her. I don't know why but it upset me. I see she was trying to kiss him back but she wouldn't finish all the way. Like she didn't like what she was doing. I watch outside her window until she fell asleep. I flew back to the balcony coming inside finding my room to sleep and maybe just think. But there was nothing to think about I know why I was upset, acting jealous and was kissing her it was because…well I love her.

BONNIE

I woke up to my alarm going off. I moved to kiss Damon but notice a note on the pillow. 'Cara today is the special day that I claim you mine for always, eternity, and forever. Love you ROSSO.' I smile at the note. My bedroom door opens up entering Elena, Caroline, and Meredith. "Today the day." Meredith said. "Elena you do make up, Meredith you get the babies dress and things like dresses and stuff like that ready and I'll do your hair."Caroline instructed. I got out the bed and sat on the chair that was at the beauty station. After 20 minutes of work I was complete. My brown-reddish hair was loosely curled a sparkly tiara to go with it. Elena made my make up perfect nice shade of red, light eye shadow, and mascara. "ok time for the dress and Elena can you put on the babies shoes." She nodded and moved to the bed. I couldn't see their outfits yet because that also was a surprise. Meredith grab the big bag and Caroline help her take out the dress. When the holdup I almost cried the dress was so beautiful. It was poufy, with little designs in them and also on the stomach part; the top was strapless with ribbon around the top all pink. It was perfect. It was so beautiful I began almost crying. "Don't cry now you're going to mess up your makeup." Caroline said. We all laughed at her. It's always up to Caroline to save your makeup. I nodded my head and grab the dress and changed.

I put on whatever the thing to put on underneath the dress and put on my wonderful dress. I look like a cupcake. "ok now for the other surprise." Elena said out came Meredith and Elena holding my twins. I cried when I seen them luckily I didn't mess up my makeup. Nathan was in a pink shirt with a black vest with a pink, grey, and black tie. Kayla had a pink dress on poufy like mine but not much and beads on it too. I laughed. "they look beautiful." I said grabbing them both, "but now you-Meredith and Elena go get dress."

Caroline was already dress in a white dress the top part was heart shape and had a flower like strap on one shoulder. The door knocks. "Who is it?" She asked. "Me-Tyler and your kids." Without me processing she open the door, income her husband with her 4 year and 6 year old son. They were two years apart. They both dress alike with an white and black suit vest. They were adorable. "Aunt Bonnie, you look pretty." Kevin said. "Thank you and you look mighty dashing Kevin and so do you Jake." 'Well Bonnie, you look beautiful." Tyler said giving me and hugs. I smile at him "thank tye." He nodded his head. "Well come on care, grab all the kids and let get us some good seats." She nodded took my babies and Tyler grabbed his kids hand and left to the beach. "ok the limo here to take us. Ready Bonnie." I took a deep breath and look at Elena and Meredith bridesmaid dresses. Elena dress was a one shoulder white dress in a way it look like a wedding dress. Meredith was similar her was a one shoulder dress a flower strap on one shoulder she look amazing. I couldn't help but think she gained some weight she seems a little out of fit in the stomach. I saw her look at me noticing I was staring at her stomach. "did you stop going to the gym." She stare at me for a second to long. "umm no…long story it can wait." I nodded. We got on the elevator and we headed to the limo that was outside.

We finally made it to the beach that Damon rented. It was nice sight to see. The view of the water was amazing and the setting was beautiful like everything else. It was a pink aisle I'm suppose to walk down cover in pink and yellow flowers and the chairs had white covers with pink ribbon wrap around it and it was an alter with different type of pink wrap around it. It was light pink, dark pink, hot pink and etc. it was also pinkish-reddish flowers wrap around it. It was truly amazing sight. As the limo finally stop I was somewhere no one could really see me. I could see Mrs. Flowers, Alaric I wonder when he got here, Phoebe, Matt which like they got close which is whole another story, Piper with two kids and a guy who I assume is her husband, and Paige, Jenna, Jeremy, Anna, Tyler, Caroline, Kayla, Nathan, Kevin, Jake and some other people I even saw my dad Charles. Seeing my father since what forever was very exciting seeing he was the only family member to witness my marriage and he finally gets to see his grandchildren. But how did he know I was getting married? Elena. I turn to her seeing her smiling. I gave her the biggest hug and dragging Meredith in it too.

DAMON

We was about to get married and for some reason I was nervous as hell yes I love Bonnie, I would die for her, she the reason of my living and so is my kids. My brother and Sage gave me a pat on the back. They were going to be staying at back since they have to walk with the maid of honors. Since Bonnie wanted things to be different. I made my way up to the front. Feeling a little nervous but the love of my life is going to be mine nothing nervous about that so I guess there nothing to go off about that in a few hours you will be able to claim Mrs. Bonnie Bennett Ms. Bonnie Salvatore. I smile at that thought as the music began to play. I hired a piano list to do it. I turn my head to see Sage walk down the aisle with Meredith as they walk down I noticed Alaric in fourth row. Ooh your wife is dirty. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought that he doesn't know what his wife be doing but I'm not him it's not my life I don't really much care. Next come Elena and Stefan. She look beautiful her brown hair curled like Bonnie's would be and her white wedding dress well her bridesmaid dress…wait why the hell is she wearing a wedding dress on our special day.

Everyone stood up when the real honor came down the aisle. She took my breath away when I seen her. Like everything in me just stop looking at her was like if I was looking at something so pure. I couldn't stop from leaving my mouth open. She was so breath taking. And that's when it hit me she going to be the end of me. I know everything wouldn't be the same without me little red bird, AMORE, ROSSOO, my Cara. as she finally made it to the alter I grab her hand. 'You look amazing..no breath taking beautiful.' I sent smiling to her looking straight into her eyes. I wasn't listening to the priest as I took in Bonnie. Her hair loosely curled, bang swoop to the side, the tiara in her hair, the veil also connected to it, her skin, makeup, dress, everything about her. "May you now say your vows?" I look straight into her eyes smiling. "Bonnie, you taught me how to love, how to feel all over again. And yes I may be a jerk sometime but you mean so much more to me than you will ever now. Loving you is like loving alcohol something I'm addicted to and can't get enough of. I love you Bonnie Bennett. I would make sure that whatever you want I'll accomplish whatever you need I will fulfill. Just long as you love me forever and always for eternity." I finished.

BOONIE

It was finally my turn to walk down the aisle feeling scared as hell. I look at everyone until my eyes roamed upon Damon. Everything in me felt alive seeing him standing there waiting for me. Memories flashed in my head thinking about how far we have made it. It made me almost want to cry how I met Damon, to me being attack by him, and we growing closer, having his kids to this-marriage. Everything was changing everything will be different for us and I can't say that I will regret this because I won't. I finally made it to the altar. He grabs my hand taking it into his. I could feel his eyes all on me. 'You look amazing...No breath taking beautiful.' he sent me smiling at me looking straight into my eyes. I look at him ignoring the priest at the moment I entwine are fingers together. "May you know say your vows." He asked. "Bonnie, you taught me how to love, how to feel all over again. And yes I may be a jerk sometime but you mean so much more to me than you will ever now. Loving you is like loving alcohol something I'm addicted to and can't get enough of. I love you Bonnie Bennett. I would make sure that whatever you want I'll accomplish whatever you need I will fulfill. Just long as you love me forever and always for eternity." He finished. I tried my hardest not to cry. I did well because I started out my vows good. "Damon, knowing you is like knowing someone who no one would approve of but you do crazy things just for the ride, or for the person and knowing you it was neither." Everyone laughed. "but I took the chance with you knowing that you was someone who was hurting from something and yes we may have our faults but that what make us-us and if I were to lose you it would be like losing my grams all over again. I would love you no matter what forever always and eternity, we will always be together." I finished.

"May the two people give the rings?" Stefan and Elena step up. Stefan gave Damon the ring and Elena did the same. When we both finally put the rings on our fingers the priest said. "You may kiss the bride." Damon grab the side of my face kissing me sweetly, lovingly, and passionate. Once we were done we both walk off the alter to the shore. The ball room that Elena and other rented wasn't ready it wasn't time to go there yet. So everyone just walk on the shore. I grab Damon hand and we got our feet wet in the water. He picks me up bridal style spinning me around in the water. I laughed. We finally got out the water wanting to see my babies. "Bonnie" someone called. I turn to see who it was. "Daddy" he smiles giving me a big hug. "I miss you." I cried. "Baby girl, I love you and I'm so proud of you. Just make sure he takes very good care of you. No matter what you're my still my little girl. I may travel the world and miss so of your life but I'll always come back to make sure your alright" I smile up at him. "Daddy how did you know I was getting married." I asked curious. "Elena sent me an invitation." I nodded. "Did she also tell you you're a grandpa; you have two grandkids their twins but Kayla older then Nathan." "You had kids?" He said surprise but got over it. "Yeah. Here they come now."

Caroline came over brining my babies. Damon immediately grabs both of them. I took Kayla out her arms. "Dad, this is Kayla and that little boy is Nathan. I had them before the wedding." My dad just stared at the baby. I got a little scared knowing he knows nothing about vampires yet. He finally took his granddaughter. "They're so cute Bons; I'm a granddad what a perfect surprise." I smiled. "mummy." Kayla cried reaching her arms out for me. I laughed. "Daddy, its ok she just doesn't know you yet."

MEREDITH

I walk on the shore with my husband holding hands. I couldn't help but get scared for so many reasons. The main one was that not only was Bonnie was pregnant but I end up pregnant too. I don't have morning sickness-thank goodness, but I'm starting to show and I'm surprise I'm staying with a bunch of vampires who can't hear an heart beat. But the worst part is it's my husband who's about to become my ex how am I suppose to tell him all of this. Caroline has 2 kids, Bonnie has 2, Elena has none yet, and I got one hopefully. I got cut out of my thoughts when someone phone rings. He look at the caller I.D. he looks slightly annoyed, but he answer the phone anyways. We was standing to close to the shore that I couldn't hear what he was saying cause of the crashing water all I hear is mumbling. I walk in the water some more holding my dress getting my feet wet. Sage was right next to me. "Awe, I see a beautiful girl stand before in water while her husband is on the phone with some girl." I didn't know what to say to him. Now I'm not so sure we need to get a divorce since I'm pregnant. "Why aren't you doing anything about it-"then he just stop and stared at me for a long time. I stop looking at the water and turn to him. "ROSSO, wasn't the only one wasn't she…your pregnant too." And with that he disappeared. I would have run after him only I can't run like him, I wouldn't know where he was going, and I'm pregnant. But I knew one thing at this moment that I had to do, was to end it.

I waited until he hung up, by then everyone was getting called to their cars so we can head to the ballroom. He grabs my hand. "Are you ready?" I stop and took both of his hands. I look at him for a long time stroking his face. "Babe, what's wrong?" I drop both my hands. "I hold you back from what you want(ed), I can't stop the things you do, and I can't stop you from going, coming, and for showing up." He look confuse. "babe, what going on?" I was about to replied when Caroline came over. "Come on. everyone leaving." I nodded. "Is everything ok?" I nodded again and she walks off. "I know you are cheating." He tried to cut me off but I kept going. "But I can't stop your attraction towards her. How long have it been going on." "Baby, just listen to me first." "No that was my problem I listen to you when you said it was nothing. So I'm nothing our baby is nothing to you." "Our baby? You're pregnant." He asked shocked. Tears were coming but I didn't want them to show. "It's nothing like you said. When we go back to New York you can gladly back your things and live with her but I'll stay with a friend until my baby come. And no I'm not going to let you out the baby life because he going to need a father but until then I have to figure some things out." With that I walk off to my car we shared he was few inches back.

SAGE

She pregnant why haven't I heard the heart beat before. When she told me I just flew to the ballroom order some drinks. I couldn't stand to look at her at the moment especially when he was with her but on the phone with his mistress. She probably still going to stay with the guy since the baby is his. But this is wrong everything about this is wrong how a woman I love stay with a man can like that. I know for a fact she doesn't love him no more. I know she may still care for him but there people who will actually care for her too. I guess the only way to find out is if I'll tell her.

BONNIE

We got in the limo I strap both the babies in. I sat next to Damon and cuddle with him. Elena and Stefan got in with us because they knew where it was. Stefan was messing with his nephew. Elena was feeding Kayla and me and Damon just watch at the family. 'This is our family Cara' he sent to me. I look at him and smile and gave him a kiss on the lips. After a few minutes of driving we were finally at the ballroom.

People start arriving as soon as we got out the car. They all made me close my eyes because this all of a sudden was a surprise too. I walk into the building turn to the left; they open the big brown doors. They uncovered my eyes and I cried. I tried holding in my tears all day that they finally came there was pink tables with brown chairs with flowers and plates and things on it, there was also some couches. One side has a bunch of food mostly shrimp my favorite and vanilla ice cream. Then it was a large 4 layer cake. Then in one corner there were gifts. In the front was the black eye pea's band. "I know how much you love them, it took a lot of lot of persuading from Damon." Elena said with Caroline and Meredith hugging me. I hugged them all. "thanks this wedding and everything else was really beautiful." I walked around a little checking everything out. People were dancing to 'IMMA BE', laughing, smiling. This was everything I ever wanted. A couple more songs played before Caroline came on stage. "Well Bonnie, you know I'm not good at speeches but you knew I was good at talking." Everyone laughed at that. "but I hope you, Damon and the kids live a great life even if I don't like him I can deal with him because of you." She moved out the way so Elena could talk. "Bons, you know how you did my wedding all baby blue and people said I look like a true ice princess well they were wrong. You are the truest princess there is. Your strong no doubt, smart, pure, and lovable. I wish you both the best." Next came on Stefan. "Well Bonnie, welcome to the Salvatore family not only you but Kayla Sophia Salvatore and Nathan Damon Jr Salvatore hope you get all the sleep you need cause your surely going to need it." Next was Meredith. "Bons, seeing you this way make me feel safe, secure, and happy knowing this is my family. No matter what problem I had you was there with your pregnant self. I remember you complain about your weight, you're back and your feet that you never shut up. I'm so proud of you. I never thought I be an aunt let along a mom too. I'm pregnant and I hope you'll be there with me." I was shock I was going to be aunt to another baby. I clap not only for her but for my true sister/friends/family. Next that came on was my husband. I smile at him. "Cara, knowing you will become my wife, and the mother of my kids brings joy to my heart. We will get through this together. You are the moon in my dark places. This is just a beginning of a family and a love story. So I hope you enjoy this little clip that your true sister did for you-hey and by the way you guys are the power of 3 by your own bond." He moved next to me walk me to the couch where my dad was and I wrap myself in my dad arms. He was playing with his grandkids. I hold Nathan and Damon hold Kayla and the video began.

It was video of all us. They recorded me at cheer practice, parties, and when we were at dances, even at the grille with Caroline singing on stage it was truly funny and creative they even showed pictures of all our childhood.

DAMON

Next I came on was me. She smiles at me. "Cara, knowing you will become my wife, and the mother of my kids brings joy to my heart. We will get through this together. You are the moon in my dark places. This is just a beginning of a family and a love story. So I hope you enjoy this little clip that your true sister did for you-hey and by the way you guys are the power of 3 by your own bond." I got off the stage and grab her and sat her down with her dad. Her father wraps an arm around her as she hold Nathan and I was holding Kayla.

The video played all of them. They recorded her at cheer practice, parties, and when we were at here dances, even when they were at the grille with Caroline singing on stage it was truly funny and creative they even showed pictures of all their childhood. The video came to an ending and she had tears coming down her face. The girls got off the stage and rush to her. "Amore, what wrong." She wipe some of her tears, I help her. "It was wonderful Mere, Lena, and Care. I love it." She got up and hugged all of them tears coming down their faces too. Stefan holds Nathan as he watches his wife and sister in law.

After some tears and 5 hugs later I finally grab Bonnie on the dance floor 'crazy love' played and we just swayed to the music letting everything around us disappear. "Care, I love you." "I love you too." The song ended but her dad cut in asking "may I?" I nodded walking off to where Stefan was with my kids. "She's finally a happy Salvatore." I said. "I can see why. Who knew you would be a father Damon." I look at him. I know he was kind of hurt that he and Elena can't have kids but who knows maybe it will happen. "I'm sure it will happen to you guys too I mean we have forever to find out." He laughed while bouncing Nathan. Elena, Meredith, and Caroline are too busy playing with Kayla and Meredith growing belly. Who knew that she would be pregnant? I saw Alaric at the bar drinking and Sage was next to him. I could hear they are talking. Sage was brining up Meredith. Well I know Sage is not a person to hurt people but he's a vampire he can do something he will regret. I quickly walk over to help out.

"Awe teacher, I see you finally made it to my special day huh? Well isn't it a shocker that your wife is pregnant too." He rolled his eyes at me and focus back onto Sage. "Just stay the hell out of our lives. She is still my wife and I love her." He said. "I'll stay out her life when she wants me to but I don't see why your upset you are the one who left and cheated on her. She's my friend a friend I truly love so if I was you I'll back off." Sage growled. "You think I'm scared of you. If I know what Damon and Stefan is what make you think I don't know you're the same. I'm a vampire slayer/teacher so I advise you to back the hell off. She mine and I'm going to fix this. We been married for 2 years and I'm not about to lose it" "but you already did." I laughed. He rolled his eyes again. "So I see why Meredith kisses you that day Sage-." "What day?" Alaric asked. "She kisses me when you got off the phone with her. She heard a girl in the background you man whore. And she began crying and you know who comfort her me. I did because I love her ha I love your wife well your ex wife and their nothing you can do about it. Then the Salvatore brothers came in and witness it. And you know what I don't think she regrets what she did and it wasn't her first time she ever kisses me." I drunk some of my bourbon I order. Now what happen next I didn't catch because I was too busy drinking but Alaric punches Sage in the face. Sage vamps out and flung him. He quickly changed it when people started to stare. Meredith got up and walks quickly over to Alaric. "What happen she asked?" When she finally got him up. He snatches his arm away. "Tell me Meredith, when were you going to tell me you kiss this vamp." Meredith stared at him long and hard those stares I hate. They creeps me out.

"When were you going to tell me you're a lying cheating baster? You weren't. So don't come back her going off on me when you cheated. You never called and when you do it's always a girl giggling. At least when I'm with him I know he won't do that to me I hope." "But he's dead." "And what's it to you." I saw Bonnie made her way over. "Stop right now. Alaric you do not talk to women like that especially Meredith. Now this is my special day, me's and Damon and I don't like that you shooting out the mouth cause she kiss Sage…well you had sex with another woman and on top of that she over here pregnant and you getting your freak on. You guys been married for 2 years and you ruin it. So get over yourself and leave and let her decide some things." She snaps. I walk over to my wife wrapping my arm around her. I like Alaric he was one of my friends but him doing this was upsetting my Bonnie and I didn't like it so yeah he had to go.

"Fine. But I have one question for you Meredith. Do you love him too cause apparently he loves you too." He asked. She stared at him then to sage then back to him. "I think I do." Alaric got up look at Meredith one more time before. "Let me know when you come home we'll figure something out." Then he left. Meredith stood there shock. It looks like she wanted to cry but nothing happen. "Ok people let finish our good time before the night is over." Elena said. Bonnie moved out my embrace and moved to Meredith and they all left out the door.

BONNIE

I moved over to Meredith not liking that Alaric is going off on Meredith because she kissed Sage. So I jump in to defend my friend. "Stop right now. Alaric you do not talk to women like that especially Meredith. Now this is my special day, me's and Damon and I don't like that you shooting out the mouth cause she kiss Sage…well you had sex with another woman and on top of that she over here pregnant and you getting your freak on. You guys been married for 2 years and you ruin it. So get over yourself and leave and let her decide some things." I snap. I guess he listen because he was getting ready to leave not until he said something to Meredith. Alaric got up look at Meredith one more time before. "Let me know when you come home we'll figure something out." Then he left. Meredith stood there shock. It looks like she wanted to cry but nothing happen. "Ok people let finish our good time before the night is over." Elena said. I moved out of my husband embrace and moved to Meredith and left out the door. Elena and Caroline right behind us.

We made it to the restroom. I let go of her and she threw up in the bathroom stall. I grab her hair. When she finish we cleaned up her and finally the tears came. I wrap her in a hug. "It's going to be ok." She cried harder and harder. "No its not I lost my husband cause he cheated." She sniffs. "And I'm pregnant and Sage may not even want Me." she cried. "Sweetie you don't know that." "Yes I do." Someone knock on the door and in came Sage. "Let's go girls, the night almost over and I'm going to be leaving soon." We walk back into the ballroom. We all sat down on the couch waiting. Elena gave me Kayla and we just played with her.

MEREDITH

We made it to the restroom. She let me go. All of a sudden I felt sick so I went to a stall and threw up in the bathroom stall. Someone grab my hair. When I finish they all cleaned me up and finally the tears I tried so hard to keep from coming came. I hate the situation I was in and no one would understand. Bonnie wraps me in a hug. "It's going to be ok." I cried harder and harder. Knowing nothing is going to be ok. "No its not I lost my husband cause he cheated." I sniff. "And I'm pregnant and Sage may not even want Me." I cried. "Sweetie you don't know that." "Yes I do." Someone knock on the door and in came Sage. "Let's go girls, the night almost over and I'm going to be leaving soon." They walk out the bathroom leaving me and Sage.

"I'm sorry" he said. I moved to the door where he was and kiss him. He wraps his arms around me. "I love you." I said knowing that I really mean it this time. He smiles. "I love you too. And the baby may not be mine but I'll help you." I hugged him tightly. "thanks." After tears and some kisses later we walk back into the ballroom in time when the couple cut the 4 layer cake.

DAMON

It was time to cut the cake. So me and bonnie made our way to the 4 layer cake and sliced it. After the cake it was time for our honeymoon. Bonnie went in the bathroom to change into another dress I brought her a long time ago. It was a black elegant dress. I decided that I didn't want to leave my kids since we got to practice getting up. So I pack the bags in the limo earlier. We grab the kids said our goodbyes and hoped in the limo. "Ok." Bonnie said. "Where are we going?" She asked. "It's a surprise." "Oh no- no I'm sick of surprise. All day it was surprises I don't want no more because I don't want to cry." She gave me the puppy dog face that I couldn't resist. "Fine where going to Spain". When we arrive she was shocked as hell.

We enter the hotel room she laid the kids down and fell asleep right with them. Knowing my wife this is only the beginning and I wouldn't change it for nothing.

THE END

Well thanks for reading. Well this is a series so like Damon said this only the beginning. I have a lot of other ideas for these stories; sorry if it didn't make sense but the problem was it was a crossover with the charms ones and VD. Klaus wanted her babies and they almost took them thanks to Phoebe and the power of 3, which they didn't get to far. But that maybe not the only demon that wants them. Next story the kids are going to be older way older some young, some teens, some adult (maybe) who's knows may Kayla will fall for Cole Phoebe ex. maybe even supernatural and twilight will get caught up in this maybe Kayla even fall for Sam, Dean, Jacob, or Edward. Disclaimer I don't own the songs, or the charms one or VD. Just wish I could write for them and make Bamon happen.


End file.
